


Endless Forms Most Beautiful

by ohmychansoo



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Characters to be added, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, minor!Baekhyun/Seulgi, vampire!exo, vampire!velvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: This is not what he was expecting to find. There are people who barely talk, the music is low and his friend disappeared with his mysterious girlfriend. Chanyeol couldn't have known getting out of his home to party with Baekhyun would lead to this.





	1. in our lust we are reborn

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by EXO and Red Velvet for Skechers. Thanks to badshewolf for supporting me through this and listen to my endless dilemma when it comes to this fic lol

Chanyeol looks around the place he had just arrived with Baekhyun, turning his motorcycle off, his thick jacket isn’t enough to protect him from the cold though, he hates how sensitive he is when it comes to weather.

“Okay, so we are in the middle of fucking nowhere in a weird place” Chanyeol cursed, but he can say all of this with a straight face and calm tone “So what now?”

“Stop being a pussy, Chanyeol” Baekhyun said, getting his helmet off “This gonna be fun, wanna sit your skinny ass at your couch and spend the night with your hand on your dick or wanna get some nice ass?” Baekhyun said, making such a contrast between his angel face and his dirty mouth.

“Come on Baek, I don’t want to hear your whining voice all night” Chanyeol said leaving Baekhyun behind.

“Now that’s the Chanyeol I know” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the smirk in Baekhyun’s voice behind him.

For Chanyeol’s surprise the place wasn’t a club, it is a house. No loud music, no smell of sweat and sex all over the place. The house is kind of dark though, some people having hushed talks and Chanyeol wonders if his dumb roommate didn’t take him to the wrong place.

“What in the 10th circle of hell Byun Baek-”

“Goodnight sirs” a sweet husky voice take Chanyeol’s attention before he finds an insult to Baekhyun, the man in front of them is so handsome Chanyeol hopes the guy doesn’t realize how he is gaping at his beauty, what are those cat eyes? Oh my God. “I am Minseok, welcome. You must be Baekhyun” Chanyeol watched as the man smiled at his friend, he hears Baek answer very excited “Seulgi talked wonders about you, Baekhyun.” He smiled and Chanyeol can see the malice in his eyes. “She is that way, I’ll take care of your friend for you.”

“Well, thank you and good luck with him” Baekhyun laughed at he leaves to find this Seulgi. He talked about this girl what feels for years when actually he met her only two months ago. And that’s why they are here, because _Seulgi_ invited him to this weird place and Chanyeol tagged along or else he’ll be a loner at home.

“Oh, now you” Minseok said, looking straight at Chanyeol’s eyes, a tiny smirk in his lips. “You look like you need some company, what is your name, cutie?”

Chanyeol almost frowned, he isn’t cute. He is tall and beastly and intimidating, not fucking cute, or pretty.

“C-Chanyeol” _good job you look like a damn fool now_.

“Okay Chanyeol, let’s get a drink.”

Minseok is kind of fun, and damn charming, Chanyeol forgot he was sour about getting out of home and after some shots he was even talking to Minseok about how he feels sometimes that his life is all crap and he hates his major and that he wants to tell his dad to shove the medicine degree up his ass. Minseok laughed at everything he said, leaving some remarks too, yeah Minseok is damn cool, hot too. He wishes Minseok was his roommate, no offence Baekhyun and yes offence Baekhyun. Chanyeol is spilling all the shit of his life and he is not even drunk, what the fuck.

“Are you doing it again, Minseok? What a shameful act” Chanyeol looked up to where a woman suddenly appears, no for real, she wasn’t here and suddenly she is.

“Sorry Wendy, is so much fun” Minseok laughed “Chanyeol told me he peed in bed till he was ten” and now he burst into laughter, Chanyeol feels betrayed.

“You know who is not going to be happy to know about this” the pretty woman said. She is thin and petit, but does she have a charm, huh? Actually everyone here is kind of a looker. Chanyeol thinks as he looks to the few people, some disappeared and he wonders why they speak so low.

“He won’t if you don’t tell” Minseok answered, smiling never leaving his face.

“He always knows” she says and Chanyeol feels left out. Who is this _he_ they are talking about? “And he is coming soon.” They share a look and Chanyeol stares at their silent conversation. Minseok lost the smirk while he looks at Wendy, then sighed.

 “Ok Chanyeol, I’ll leave now.” He says to the taller man. “This pretty lady will take care of you for me, won’t you, Wen?”

“For sure.” Wendy answers and Chanyeol thinks he might get lucky tonight and with a hot damn girl, hail Saint Byun Baekhyun.

It end up that Wendy took him out on a dance, Chanyeol felt embarrassed since he can’t dance to save his life and there’s only a few people in the room, but she realized it and took him somewhere else,  the same direction Baekhyun went to find Seulgi but they weren’t there. They danced alone and laughed because of Chanyeol’s mistakes and after sometime they were flirting shamelessly. Chanyeol have his hand in the girl’s waist and leaves a kiss in her neck, making the girl giggle excitedly.

“Let’s go somewhere more private” She says in his ear taking his hand and start to lead him when she just stops. Chanyeol looked confused at the girl that stared at nothing.

“Uh-”

“Chanyeol” Her tone is hushed, like she is afraid someone might hear, but there is no one near them. She looks at him and Chanyeol sees she looks different now, he doesn’t know where or how, but feels different, eyes wide and it makes him shudder thinking the girl he got is crazy or something. “How are you feeling?” _Uh what?_

“I’m fine I gue-”

“Are you sure.. you don’t feel kind of dizzy right now?” she says and Chanyeol’s vision darken for a moment… _yes, maybe he is_ _…_ _must have been the drinks_ _…_ _oh fuck._

Then everything is black.

Chanyeol woke up in a different room than the other he was in, it wasn’t that different, this place, like everywhere here, is red and dark and exhale sex. No sign of the girl around, _Windy,_ something like this, he thinks as he scratch his right eye. It looks like the _nice_ Minseok drugged him, at least he is clothed, that means he wasn’t sexually assaulted, that wouldn’t be any good.

Still dizzy, he tried to walk straight to the dark door, if he was a bit dizzier he would not find an exit, because the thing looks like a dark corner of the room. Before he gets to it though, someone opens it first and he stumbles back, falling down on the floor next to the couch he woke up on.

 A man entered the room, Chanyeol squinted to see him better and could see a guy with a serious expression looking down at him, and he could only look back.

“Where the little bird thinks he is going to?” the man said, and Chanyeol swear he could melt with this chocolate tone the guy have.

“I don’t think I should be here, sir” Chanyeol said back “I was with Windy? I guess, and she left me here.”

“Wendy’s job is over now.”

_Wendy then._

“Since her job is over I’m gonna flew too” Chanyeol got up from his place to get the hell out of this room, everything sound weird in this place, he will get Baekhyun and force him to go home, then nag at him for making him come to this place.

“But we could have so much fun together here, Chanyeol” the man said and Chanyeol looked at him, towering over the shorter guy.

“How do you know my name?”

“You told me”

“No I didn’t, are you fucking with-”

“I asked Wendy to leave us alone”

“What?”

“She got the prettiest guy, I just asked her to have him instead” _Oh,_ Chanyeol thinks. Looking at him the guy isn’t half bad, he is shorter but have an aura of someone who could just boss him around and make him feel small, his big eyes look like he want to swallow Chanyeol whole _in the good way_ and those lips certainly do something to him when he talks that fucking soothing, but firm tone, and Chanyeol didn’t even mind to be called pretty because of it.

“How do you even know if I like guys?” just to be difficult.

“isn’t about genders, is about pleasure” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Ah is it?” he approached the man, touching his hair lightly “Are you going to make me feel pleasure tonight…”

“Kyungsoo” the man- Kyungsoo bring his hand under Chanyeol’s shirt, feeling his skin.

“What are you going to do to me, Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol hasn’t see it happen, one second they are standing dangerously close, another he his sitting on a chair at the corner of the room, before he could react he feels and sees Kyungsoo on top of him, sitting in his lap in front of him and something burn in the big, dark orbs. Kyungsoo breathes loud like he just ran a marathon, or his is _very_ , very eager. He press his body closer to Chanyeol but instead of kissing he breathes in his cheek, like smelling him and then a hot tongue is licking his ear lobe, to then bite softly, even like that he feels something sharp. Chanyeol think he might be the one burning now, squeezing the other’s waist in arousal.

Kyungsoo kiss like he is about to devour Chanyeol, like he can’t get enough of him and like he is impatient, is so fucking hot, even when the taller feels he’ll stop breathing soon, it hurts too, when Kyungsoo grab the hair on the back of his head and pull mercilessly and suck and bite his neck, insatiable. Their dicks touch through the fabric of their pants and Chanyeol moans, he feels so hot and wish Kyungsoo could stop marking him ( _oh, no don_ _’_ _t ever stop, fuck_ ) only so he can take his shirt off, the heat is getting even more unbearable by the seconds. Kyungsoo took pity on him and took his shirt off, Chanyeol repay by doing the same and then they are kissing again, their hands all over each other and Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol’s collarbone down his nipple, giving the place such attention the taller never had before, and he’s been with some nasty, _saint in public, whore in bed_ kind of girls, then he is kissing on his abs, Chanyeol’s hand in the other’s hair in anticipation.

When finally Kyungsoo gets Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth the other is already mewling, asking for more and thrusting his hips on the other’s mouth, he is kind of uncomfortable in this damn chair, but can’t care less now, tomorrow he can complain about back pain. Who cares about any pain when a _god_ is sucking your dick? Chanyeol moaned by his own dirty thoughts. He cums while Kyungsoo takes all of him in his mouth, swallowing everything and Chanyeol swears he never saw such a hot scene in his life.

“Enjoyed it, little bird?” Kyungsoo said in a husky voice and Chanyeol feels so lazy now to answer, just enjoying the scent that is all over Kyungsoo, he feels like sniffing the man’s neck and hug him close. “Look who’s a cuddler” he said and kissed Chanyeol’s mouth very softly, very different from the feral way he did it before. “Now I want to fuck you into oblivion little bird, until pass you out” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear, Chanyeol can feel himself getting hard. Who is this man, how can he make Chanyeol so giddy like this.

Kyungsoo took him to the sofa he woke up on, made him lay down with his ass up and gave it a slap. Chanyeol has his face supported by arm while Kyungsoo prepares him for what is to come, he bottomed before, but it was always so uncomfortable, the guys he did with don’t have Kyungsoo’s way of soothing when he needs, slapping his ass when he needs. This man came out of nowhere and is making Chanyeol feel things he never felt. Best one night stand, for sure.

“Are you ready little bird, do you think you can take me now?” Chanyeol nodded from where he was resting his head on the sofa and Kyungsoo insert himself slowly, knees on the sofa to reach the other’s ass that is up, waiting eagerly for him, thrusting just as slow while Chanyeol grows used and needy, low moans can be heard on the room and the shorter man smirks as he goes faster, happy to see Chanyeol come apart under him. As he goes faster and faster on the man’s tight, sweet ass he can’t be more glad because he had made Wendy give him up, because Wendy will always obey her alpha, Kyungsoo knows his eyes must be red right now, he wants to take, to claim this human as his, so he fucks him and breeds him with his seed, make him scream and moan, and mewl. Chanyeol is so beautiful now, with his ass up, just wanting more of Kyungsoo who can’t take anymore, coming inside the young man like a beast he is.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo’s voice is soothing, Chanyeol feels like hugging him and burying his nose at the man’s neck. Such a fucking cuddler he is, dammit. “Do you feel good?” Chanyeol chuckles where he is still lying on his stomach on the sofa, if he feels good? _He feels great_. Just a bit tired and sleepy, he needs some sleep. _Yeah, some sleep_. “I’ll just leave you to it.”

When Chanyeol woke up he was alone, he was sore and disgusting, red marks all over his body. The soreness in his ass brings back the memories of the past night. He looks around for his clothes and thinks about how he’ll have to get out of this place but can’t find the will to.

When he finally could he pass through the rooms and gets to the same main room he was past night.

Something is really wrong here.

There are no couches, no dim lamps, the house look old and abandoned. He goes back to the room he was in and is the same as the rest of the house.

Oh my god.

_Baekhyun._

“Baekhyun, BAEK” Chanyeol yelled and the worry was getting bigger in his chest, what the hell, where is Baekhyun, _dammit_.

Chanyeol ran all over the place, everything is old, dusty, ugly and looks like it is going to fall off. Then he just stops, nothing else he can do.

When he left the house he saw his and Baekhyun’s motorcycles. _So his friend must be somewhere here, but where?_

“Chanyeol” the man turns to see Baekhyun behind him, the guy looks ok and Chanyeol just hugs him.

“Baek what in the 10th circle of hell happened?”

“I don’t know, it was just like… so weird”

“Do you feel okay?” Chanyeol asked. His friend looks so calm… _too calm_.

“I am, I am fine.” Baekhyun smiled and he looks like himself again, Chanyeol is _slightly_ less worried. “How about you?”

 _I_ _’_ _m sore_.

“I’m fine too” He says.

“Then let’s just leave and forget about all of this” Baekhyun says getting his helmet, Chanyeol looks at him for a while, but does the same. If Baekhyun noticed the bruise in his neck he didn’t mention it.

While they ride home he can’t stop thinking about the weird night, also the fact he could swear he saw Baekhyun’s eyes turn red for a second.


	2. let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ^^ let me know what u think? maybe? no? ok...

It’s been days since it happened.

Days since the weird night, at the weird house.

Chanyeol dreams of it sometimes, first the cold he felt as he arrived, then the warmth inside, the quiet people, in his dreams the place is darker, Minseok, Wendy and then Kyungsoo.

It was the weirdest experience in his life and he still can’t believe this happened to him. It makes him feel like he had missed something, like he was tricked and things happened in front of his eyes but he could not see.

To his friends he told it was the usual. He and Baekhyun got a hot date each, drank, had sex, came back home late and slept the hangover off the next day. Since this kind of thing is not news in their lives his friends stopped asking. Chanyeol was glad. Chanyeol also didn’t leave home and buried his nose on the books, finals are coming and he screwed if he doesn’t pass, but his mind was busy.

Another problem is Baekhyun.

His shorter friend never mentioned it once. That morning when they arrived home, Baekhyun slept for hours more than Chanyeol, never said anything about it, they just woke up and life goes on.

He never talked about Seulgi, the mysterious woman Chanyeol never met.

Chanyeol wanted to talk, but they were both busy their own classes, no one talked anymore at their home. The silence was unbearable and Chanyeol knows it’s not because they have so many things to read, it’s because something is off between them since that night.

The silence made Chanyeol think and that’s never a good thing.

Thinking about it, his moment with Kyungsoo was the best thing that happened to him that night, even when he feels he was lied to, manipulated and drugged and all the confusion in his mind can’t erase how good he Kyungsoo made him feel.

When the soreness in his ass was gone he felt empty, the bruises healed up, like the proof of Kyungsoo on him is just in his mind now.

 ~

Chanyeol and Baekhyun did good in their exams, now they can finally rest.

But now Chanyeol fears they’ll have time to talk and the thought of them talking their current dilemma off it lets him with a heavy chest. He wants to talk about it so he doesn’t understand his own feelings. Now he knows why they were both silent, because no one has the guts to start, not even to brush it off as they always do, pat each other’s back and say _it_ _’_ _s ok, bro_ and the problem is gone. Chanyeol likes to think that it could be simple, but both of them left with some kind of impression.

As no one wants to speak, the talk never happens.

Baekhyun is distant. Sometimes he sits and stares at the television that is turned off, he pass by Chanyeol and goes straight to the fridge get something to eat and return to his room. Chanyeol feels guilty. He doesn’t know why, because he himself is not in his best terms, but now he feels like he could have tried harder.

One day Chanyeol got home from his part time job to find Baekhyun sweating, lying on the couch as if dead.

That’s when it starts.

Baekhyun is always sick. He gets fever, he barely eats and what he can eat he vomits everything making Chanyeol worried sick. His heart breaks at the sight of his always loud and happy friend lying on a hospital bed.

The worse is that Baekhyun doesn’t talk to him, he looks at everything but Chanyeol and the taller doesn’t know what to do. Baekhyun’s brother does what he can to stay with him and make sure Baekhyun always have someone.

One afternoon Chanyeol is playing a game on his phone while Baekhyun stares at the open window, the doctors said that there’s nothing wrong with him and he’ll speak when he wants to. That’s when his friend finally speaks, Chanyeol almost have a heart attack when he hears his name being called.

“Chanyeollie”

He said and Chanyeol waits.

“It hurts”

“What hurts?” Chanyeol panicked “Do you want me to call the nurse?”

Baekhyun shakes his head lightly, then nothing.

It keeps happening sometimes. Chanyeol doesn’t get startled anymore, he just waits and he knows Baekhyun will talk to him.

“I hear him, you know.” Baekhyun still didn’t look at Chanyeol when he talks, like he is far, like he is constantly in another place.

“Hear who?”

“He talks to me, he calms me down. He is so gentle, Chanyeol”

“Y-Yeah I think” Chanyeol waits for more.

“He tells me stories too, he is better than my father ever was to me”

Whatever _He_ is, Chanyeol feels worried for his friend. He told that to the doctor, who just looked worried, but he had said nothing.

Whatever Baekhyun is talking about, he only talks to Chanyeol. Baekbeom, his brother, says Baekhyun never says a word to him. The doctor said they need to speak to a psychiatrist about the matter.

~

“He is so sad… I feel it” Baekhyun talks again and Chanyeol closes his book, looking at his friend and waiting for him to keep going on “He never tells me but I can feel he is looking for something, he wants this something so bad”

“Who wants?”

“The Alpha.”

Chanyeol thinks about this the whole night.

~

_An Alpha?_

_What Alpha?_

_“_ _He always knows_ _”_ Wendy’s voice is in his head now “ _He is coming soon_ _”_

That night Wendy and Minseok had a weird conversation about someone, Minseok looked distressed and maybe…

No.

This would be so fanciful.

_But that night everything was out of reality. The more I think the more ridiculous it sounds, but there was something at the place._

What if Wendy and Minseok can help him with something? Maybe Seulgi, the girl who Baekhyun disappeared for.

~

When Chanyeol realizes he is already at riding his motorcycle to the house, he remembers the path, the holes on the street. He must try, for Baekhyun also for himself, for the sleepless nights and strange dreams.

The house is really in the middle of nowhere, is old and big and Chanyeol considers a little before barging into the place, but he is already here, not time to feel pathetic now. The place is full of dust, threatening to fall on his head.

“Wendy” he says lightly, he knows she isn’t here. Wendy, Minseok. No one is here.  “I need your help”

He lets himself laugh bitterly. _Yes, you are indeed pathetic, just go home and dwell in self pity. You can_ _’_ _t do anything right, Park Chanyeol_.

“Kyungsoo” he tries, voice low, almost a whisper. his voice came out like a plea, for his _god_ “Kyungsoo you need to help me, I’m going crazy, so does my friend, please.” Chanyeol kneels on the floor, he is so tired, he could just sleep here on the floor.

“Chanyeol”

“Kyungsoo” he says looking up at the man in front of him. _Where did he came from? Does it fucking matter? Does it?_ “Kyungsoo”

“I’m sorry”

Chanyeol stares. Kyungsoo looks remorseful, like he is really sorry. Chanyeol feels like he’ll faint. This is too much, _this man is too much_.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol knows he doesn’t make sense, but he needs to know. He is dizzy again.

“I didn’t plan it, I didn’t know I swear I-” he stops. “Why are you here?”

“Baekhyun is sick”

“ _Oh_ ” Kyungsoo looks… sad? Disappointed? Maybe Chanyeol is really getting sick and he is sicker by the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol says, suddenly his heart feels so heavy in his chest. What is happening to him? Why can’t stand to see this man’s eyes drop like this?

“I was expecting you.” Kyungsoo says, this time very confident. “What’s the matter with your friend?”

_Does he even know who Baekhyun is?_

 “He’s sick, he talks nonsense. Tell Seulgi whomever she is I’ll kill her if she drugged him and made him like that.” He said, pointing with his finger, trying to look threatening.

“Seulgi is really the one to blame” Kyungsoo says, he walks slowly, like he doesn’t want to scare Chanyeol away, but the other feels his walls closing, like he have nowhere to go. “I told her, she disobeyed me”

_He always knows._

_He is coming soon_

_I hear him_

_The Alpha._

“You are the Alpha” Chanyeol isn’t afraid to look ridiculous, he is dizzy and confused and Kyungsoo is just _overwhelming_.

“I am.”

The silence was heavy. Chanyeol’s mind finds a thousand things to say, to ask.

“Alpha of what?”

“Vampire clan” He chuckles to himself, but look serious, like a bitter joke “Cliché”

“Is Baek…”

“A new creature? Yes”

“He’s” Chanyeol swallows “dying?”

“Yes” Kyungsoo stares “To become one of us.”

“No”

“I’m sorry” Kyungsoo said again and looks like he wants to reach for the taller “I’ve been trying to suppress this, but is becoming harder and harder” he said and Chanyeol feels like the man is trying hard not to yell at the top of his lungs, suppressed feelings ready to burst. “Chanyeol, I’m hurting you aren’t I? I don’t know what’s happening” He finishes softly, careful.

“Suppress what?”

“The will to” he turns away from Chanyeol, like can’t handle looking at him anymore, hands in fists.

“To” Kyungsoo remains with his back to him and Chanyeol is mad now, he wants to scream. Damn fucking Kyungsoo, what is he doing to him? Why he feels… like this? “What? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? KYUNGSOO WHAT?”

“Will to force you to be mine” Kyungsoo says as he turns back to Chanyeol, his eyes are red and dangerous, the taller falls back, horrified.

It’s real, he is a monster, a monster. Chanyeol is in front of a monster, he is going to die now, why?

Seeing the fear in Chanyeol’s eyes make something break in Kyungsoo. He looks like he can’t control himself anymore and Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do, run? Stay? But then he looks at the man’s eyes and he overwhelmed by the pain there, he feels like crying, mourning like someone he loves has died.

Kyungsoo screams, his face contort into an ugly mask of some monster, red eyes, sharp fangs and his voice, ah his voice is terrifying, but would make the happiest God cry, Chanyeol can’t handle to see this anymore so he buries his face in his knee. And then, the noise is gone, Kyungsoo is gone.


	3. join me in death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for major character temporary death in this chapter, but as it already says, it's temporary ^^

Chanyeol knows that what just happened was real, it must be.

Or it’s real or he is going crazy.

He doesn’t really know if he wishes he is right or simply becoming insane. After Kyungsoo left, Chanyeol didn’t move an inch till some time, when he tried to get up with heavy legs, dizzy and a headache. On the way back he almost fell from the motorbike twice, when he reached home though, he felt sicker, vomiting everything he had eaten before. He crashed on his bed and when he woke up was already his shift to stay with Baekhyun at the hospital.

On his way to the hospital he texts Baekbeom, telling him he’ll update him on Baekhyun soon. The eldest tells Chanyeol to not worry, to breathe some fresh air, he is going to be sick too if he doesn’t take care of himself. _Oh, if Baekbeom knew_.

Chanyeol doesn’t really want to stay at home though. All he does is to stare at his ceiling, worry about Baekhyun and feel like something is always wrong, at first he thought it was his friend’s absence, Baekhyun always is chatting or have the Xbox on, but now he knows isn’t this, is like the problem is inside of Chanyeol himself. And after his encounter with Kyungsoo, the few minutes he stayed awake in his home only made him think about the man.

_Kyungsoo_ _…_

No, not that time to think about him. That shit was weird, broke him and he needs to forget. At least for a while, he doesn’t want to feel that way again, but his heart still sinks at the thought of the man’s- the vampire’s eyes, red and fearful, but full of grief.

Chanyeol was still distracted as he enters Baekhyun’s room, but couldn’t miss the fact that there are two people inside.

“Who are you, what are you doing here?” He knows he shouldn’t be yelling, but maybe he isn’t in his right state of mind. There are two women, one at each side of Baekhyun’s bed. Getting closer he can see he knows one of them. “Wendy?”

“Chanyeol”

“What is going on here? How did you” Chanyeol chuckles. So, so tired. “Whatever, leave. I don’t want any of you monsters near him, near any of us.”

“You should be more careful with your words, little bird” He recognizes the nickname and flinches when it leaves Wendy’s mouth; she approaches him slowly till they are one step apart. “You must know you can’t do anything against us, human”

“Wendy, shut up” The other girl says and Chanyeol looks at her. Her sharp eyes on both of them. “You’re going to wake him up” she says calmly and Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun to see he is sleeping, soundly. “Wendy you need to keep on concentrating or he’ll wake up” The woman looks at Baekhyun and her eyes soften.

“Seulgi” It must be her, the _bitch_ that did this to Baekhyun. he talked about her. Wavy hair, deep dark eyes. _She is such an Asian beauty, Chanyeollie, you need to meet her_.

“You are right, I’m sorry” Wendy’s tone was soft too, she returns to her place near Baekhyun, looking down at him and placing her thumb on his forehead briefly.

“What are you doing to him?” Chanyeol is mad now, how dare they? _Is this some vampire spell_?

“Wendy made him sleep” Seulgi says, her tone implies Chanyeol is the bad one here “He was feeling so much pain”

“And whose fault is it?”

Seulgi’s eyes turn sorrowful, Chanyeol feels almost bad for saying it. Why is this monster acting like she feels sorry for Baekhyun? she is a monster, right? She must be just like Kyungsoo. Why Kyungsoo looked so damn sad? Chanyeol wants to curse at their existence, but he can’t because his heart had hurt for Kyungsoo and he can’t find in himself the will to hate Seulgi because she looks like she _cares_ for his friend.

“I think both of you could talk outside” Wendy said. “Baekhyun is dreaming right now and it looks like a good dream, do you want to take this away from him?” she looks straight at Chanyeol.

~

Chanyeol and Seulgi are looking at the busy street as they sit on a bench in front of the hospital, after they left the room only silence reign and it neither of them wants to start talking.

“I heard vampires burn during the day” Chanyeol says and Seulgi gives a hint of a smile.

“Ah, indeed that’s very popular belief” she looks amused more than anything. Chanyeol isn’t as mad as he was, but he still keeps a hard posture, like he isn’t turning soft….

“So you don’t?” Seulgi looks at him and shakes her head, she is indeed what Baekhyun said she is, beautiful and gives you a feeling of calmness. _She is like the silence after the rain, Chanyeol._

“Wanna hear a story? A vampire story?” at his silence, she continues “When we are born we are not dead anymore, but also not alive. Is like we are … nothing. Humans find in the company of other humans to suppress the hole in their chest, to chase away loneliness, to chase away the feeling they are breathing and lost in this big world. Try to make their existence enjoyable and not simply exist and that’s what vampires do. I used to live alone under a rock and I did it for years. I didn’t have my family or friends anymore; I lost them the day I _died_.” Seulgi looks up the sky. She looks nostalgic “When I met Kyungsoo he already had some of our vampire friends, but he told me how he was alone just like I was at the time so I trusted him. Kyungsoo found me and gave me a home and friends, but somehow I couldn’t be completely happy. Some of us vampires find the enjoyment in their existence by drinking blood, human blood. They drain a human just to _feel something_ , others find it in sex, some of us though, need a life partner.” She chuckles “Death partner would be more suitable, we are not alive, we don’t have a life. But anyway, that day I offered it to Baekhyun and he accepted it. I thought he was going to take it as a joke, something to make our night hotter, he knew I was a vampire, I told him and he didn’t fear me. That night he accepted me” she looks at Chanyeol who is trying to down all she just said “He wanted it, he accepted to be my partner.”

“You’re lying” Chanyeol whispered. Isn’t this too fanciful? Why would Baekhyun accept something like this for a woman he barely knew, or at least not enough yet?

“You are his best friend, but you don’t know the his deepest thoughts, you never knew the real Baekhyun” She whispered back and it feels like she is mocking him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he wished he was more and felt like he only existed, we feel the same, we understand each other” Seulgi looks so sure in what she is saying, Chanyeol is almost believing her “He is happy, Chanyeol. He is happy.”

~

It was all too much.

But Chanyeol feels nothing at the moment.

He could be mad, he was mad, but not anymore.

He could feel like his whole friendship with Baekhyun was a lie, but actually he doesn’t. everyone has their hidden feelings, the one they can’t share.

Everyone feels like this sometimes, for some is too hard they take their lives away because they can’t handle it. And their closest friends would say they hadn’t seen it coming.

_Is fine._

_Is all fucking fine._

Chanyeol thought he was going to vomit again, but actually he handled it very well for someone who had a day like he had. He came back to the room with Seulgi, both silent side by side, like they are not friends but are in some kind of agreement and Baekhyun still slept, Wendy looking up for him. She has a smile looking at Baekhyun’s peaceful look while he dreams, she’s already _fond_ of him.

“He’s going to be a very charming one, isn’t he?” Wendy says, smiling at Seulgi.

“He already is” Seulgi smiles.

“Ugh, gross.”

~

As the days go by, Baekhyun gets worse.

Chanyeol knows why, Seulgi said his disease is just how he have to die naturally, like any normal human, his body needs to change soon, his new being wants to rise, so his old being might perish. Chanyeol just stays quiet and listens to the doctor’s explanation of what is bad on Baekhyun and what they are trying to do. One day though, he says they could pray for any deity they believe.

A group from the hospital’s chapel came and prayed.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh.

Somehow Baekhyun got Baekbeom to know about his condition and how happy he was with it. Chanyeol doesn’t think Baekhyun told the entire vampire story, but _something_ his older brother must know. He deserves to know, he is the most important person in Baekhyun’s life. His brother, who made the role of father and mother for him.

Baekbeom says he understands, but sometimes Chanyeol have to hold a crying Hyung in his arm. And Chanyeol would be lying if he says he didn’t cry too.

One day Baekhyun asks to go home. The doctors go crazy even when they know they can’t do anything anymore to save him.

But the patient wants to die at home, _his last wish_.

It was all crazy, they almost didn’t let him go, but what can’t Baekhyun get?

That night Chanyeol, Baekbeom and Seulgi, who has been with them the whole time, watched Baekhyun chatter away. The boy looks awful, but he still can’t stop talking.

“And then I told her that I don’t really do MILFs”

“Baek shut up, you have always been a whore” Said Baekbeom, the brother looks tired and worried, all his smiles to Baekhyun’s jokes are sad, bitter. “I’m gonna get some water, behave kids.”

“Wanna bet he’s going to cry again?” Baekhyun tries, oh he does.

“Don’t be an asshole, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol frowned, but he isn’t really mad, he knows Baekhyun doesn’t mean it.

“But I told him we’re gonna see each other again” He whined. Seulgi told Chanyeol that her clan won’t make Baekhyun cut ties with his brother, is Baekhyun isn’t drawn to human blood they can meet. Chanyeol looked at his friend’s eyes and it looked different.

Baekhyun’s eyes were red.

“And stop with this you show off” Chanyeol scolded, but Baekhyun looked at him, confused.

“What?”

“This red eye thingy you do. I know you’re becoming a bat no need to show it off”

“I’m not doing anything”

“You… see that?” Seulgi asked suddenly “You see his eyes red?”

“My eyes are red?”

“Yes…?” Wasn’t he supposed to?

“But how…? You are human, you can’t see anything related to his new form” Chanyeol is silent for that. Seulgi kept looking at him like she is trying to find the answers.

The topic died though.

By the middle of the night, Baekhyun asked everyone to leave the room, he said he was tired and he needed sleep.

Chanyeol lied down in his couch and stared at his ceiling.

Seulgi sat in one uncomfortable chair, arms crossed.

Baekbeom cried in Chanyeol’s room.

Everyone’s waiting.

Somewhere in the woods, Kyungsoo felt stronger the presence of the new member, losing his connection with the human nature of the boy.

Back in the house, the silence was so revealing and something different was happening on the atmosphere of that place. Then somehow Chanyeol simply knew.

_Baekhyun is dead._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you feel like it, you could leave kudos and/or your opinion. Also find me on tumblr, i'm oh-my-chansoo there ^^


	4. in the heart of this autumn i fall with the leaves from the trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter for you guys~enjoy ;*

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember when he had turned into a vampire; or whatever one may call it, he just is one. He will never die, he can choose to sleep and eat, and feel emptiness in his chest most time. There is blood running through his veins, but just like him, it just exists in his body.

Kyungsoo always saw the fact that he is an immortal being as a punishment. The punishment where he simply exists and can’t find happiness or enjoyment in this existence, just _a thing_ that walks around with no destiny and with no past to tell, because for some reason they must forget their past, with no happy or sad memories to remind them that they felt something once, that they once were alive. He doesn’t remember if he had committed a deadly sin to be punished like this, he knows he knew before, but it somehow faded away from him among so many night falls and dawns.

Of course having his pack mates make it better. He remembers Minseok was the first one, a gambler, making people tell him where the money is and what is the password of something, making people spill secrets and taking advantage of them. He was very astonished to see someone that could do that, he had never seen one of his _kind_ before so powers were a new thing. Then Jongdae came with his illusions.

He had learned a little from them and learned more from the others that came after them, not only about powers, but about their kind too. He was content with having no special power while his bond with the people he considers his friends grew, everyone running from the loneliness, the empty existence, the past they’ve forgotten after some time of just existing as such low beings.

One day though, after various night falls and dawns, Kyungsoo felt like he could talk to them with no voice and he tried, speaking reluctantly at first to Minseok, then he could do it to everyone at the same time. He could feel them too, like a presence in his head, like it is a member of his body, the blood running in his veins, he just can’t control, but they are there, even when they adventured in travel around. He can’t read their thoughts, but he always knows when something is happening, when they are lying. There is no a rule, an on/off button, he just knows it, maybe it was his ability all along, he needs to have a bond with them to connect with them. It was proved right when he met another of their kind, a man called Siwon, with who Kyungsoo didn’t have any power over, Siwon was simply a vampire, but his friends were _his_ somehow. _A part of him_.

“So you are our Alpha, then?” Jongdae said, munching on some human snack Kyungsoo can’t feel the taste of, but Jongdae does to everything he puts in his mouth. Kyungsoo can feel the taste of human blood as he tasted before, but all his friends are able to as well, so maybe that’s a rule to vampires. The others agreed somehow, but all silently and Kyungsoo was their Alpha.

He never asked for it, never had a talk about it with them or was choose by votes. He simply _is_ and they accepted it, like it’s supposed to be.

When Joohyun, the first of the girls to become his friend together with her sister Sooyoung, found a girl who was cursed in agony and pain, she bit her and offered her blood, making the girl one of them. Kyungsoo felt the girl even before she was a vampire, he knew someone was coming, so he talked to her and soothed her.

_The pain will be over soon, just sleep. We are all here and we will be here when you wake up, us, your family._

The girl is Yerim, their youngest sister. Yerim still remember her human life, she knows she’ll forget someday and she claims she wants to.

Since he could do it to Yerim, he knew that their new members are welcomed by him even when they are still humans. That’s what he did to the new boy for a while, _Baekhyun_. Kyungsoo felt his presence after Seulgi told him what had happened, he was mad at her, it’s a rule, never hurt humans, so he had punished her, locking her up on their basement, she couldn’t get out or see her lover, so Kyungsoo was the one who could help Baekhyun in such time, where his body is sick and his life is leaving him.

Kyungsoo told Baekhyun some of theirs, he and his friends’, adventures, he told the story of the pack till Baekhyun slept. It was a slow path, but Baekhyun is finally one of them, and Kyungsoo knows Seulgi was never as happy as she is now. She got a life partner, the one they’ll spend their existence with, a way to lessen the loneliness. He left her to go to be close to him as he got sicker, he needed her too.

_The boy that comes with Baekhyun though_.

Kyungsoo was never a vampire that needs sex, he can do it, can enjoy it, but it doesn’t give him pleasure enough, it’s like something he can live without, but doesn’t mind the parties his friends make up and take humans, he is on the parties sometimes, take males and females, all the same, a quick enjoyment, but of course there are rules, no power on the humans and if they use it, Kyungsoo would know. Minseok break this rule sometimes, he claims is funny and that if he needs to have sex with someone, his power is useless, so no dubious consent, it makes sense but Kyungsoo is never glad to know Minseok is back at making people say things they don’t want.

That night Kyungsoo felt someone close, he isn’t sure who was it; he had never met them, but definitely, someone that caught his attention. He felt intrigued, Kyungsoo was never one to feel sensitive; it was a new feeling, so he followed. He could feel _it_ with Minseok, then with Wendy and the closer he got of that house, he was sure he needed to see that someone.

_I want it._

He had said to Wendy and could feel her freeze, but complying. When he got to the place, Wendy informed the man was soundly sleeping at one of Jongdae’s illusion rooms. _So it_ _’_ _s a man_. Chanyeol.

He called him pretty, and he was, tall and charming, then everything happened and for a long time Kyungsoo hasn’t felt so alive. There was a heavy feeling when he was about to leave the man sleeping soundly, but else can he do? The man is human, away from Kyungsoo’s reach. He had to worry about the new member now, who coincidently or not was Chanyeol’s friend.

Day by day the feeling just grows, Kyungsoo feels so much, he spent so much time just not feeling, looking at nothing waiting for the day he didn’t exist anymore, but now he feels. _He wants_ and all because of Chanyeol. He feels like tainting him, making him drink his blood and claim him as his forever, it’s too much and his pack members are feeling their Alpha’s desires too, they can feel it when he is overwhelmed, he can’t completely hide from them, but they never tell anything about it.

Kyungsoo is far, he only gives Baekhyun his support through his mind; he rather not see Chanyeol again. He is afraid what he might do, how far he can go with this sudden feelings.

Kyungsoo felt like going back to the house where they met, it wasn’t for Chanyeol, it was just a feeling and he followed, he wasn’t surprised when Chanyeol was there, asking for help. He wished he was there for himself, because he can’t stay away from Kyungsoo too.

But of course he is just fooling himself and that’s not healthy, he was always reasonable, never let his feelings take over, maybe that’s why he is an Alpha, but everything is messed up because of a human, so he stays as far from Chanyeol as possible.

His pack understands he needs his time, all of them do it sometimes,  and he is with them somehow, they are never apart.

Kyungsoo wishes he could understand this one pull he feels deep in his heart he didn’t know was capable of feeling too, _but he is afraid of what it might mean_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's clear everything I mean, if you have any doubt just say it on the comments or at my tumblr page oh-my-chansoo ^^


	5. eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm posting very fast?? I have some chapters ready and I think I'm too excited to show them to y'all

After Baekhyun’s death, Chanyeol took some time to mourn.

That day everything occurred like it was supposed to. His friend for years died of a sudden disease and his poor older brother felt like he lost his life too.

Baekhyun and Baekbeom are not orphans, not entirely. They left their dad’s place to live a better life away from the drunk, aggressive man.

They were champions in life, partners in a way a few people are.

Baekhyun’s friends from university all were at the funeral, but his father wasn’t.

Baekbeom was inconsolable; Chanyeol had to stay with him all the time while his brother was buried. Yes, Baekhyun was properly buried and it all felt real, like he would never come back and Chanyeol almost felt like it if wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t feel like Baekhyun was dead.

He cried, but he still feels like his friend is coming back.

_“_ _You are one of a kind, this thing you have_ _”_ _Seulgi motioned to Chanyeol_ _’_ _s general form._ _“_ _I think we need to talk to someone, my Alpha he-_ _”_

_“_ _It_ _’_ _s nothing Seulgi_ _”_ _he had said. Seulgi was safe about Baekhyun_ _’_ _s return, but she stayed with them all the time and Chanyeol appreciated the support she have been giving to both him and Baekbeom_ _“_ _It_ _’_ _s because I know he_ _’_ _ll come back, it_ _’_ _s not a_ feeling _, it_ _’_ _s a wishful thinking_ _”_

_Seulgi nodded, but Chanyeol could see she isn_ _’_ _t convinced at all._

Chanyeol was just simply watching his ceiling, lying on his couch. It’s been quiet at his home. Someone rang the doorbell, making Chanyeol get up lazily. It was Wendy, she had a hint of a smile on her face, is she happy for any reason? Chanyeol couldn’t tell.

“We have a surprise for you”

Their journey to what must be the vampire’s hideaway was long and Chanyeol slept through it, he was just tired for no reason, but Wendy didn’t demand any attention by his part. He feels grateful they are sharing where they live with him, even though he is just a human. Maybe it’s his relation to Baekhyun that makes them see him as worthy.

Baekbeom knows about the vamps and how his brother will be one too, the guy deserved to know about the whole story anyway, Seulgi herself told him and Chanyeol felt relieved she did it, because it wasn’t fair. It seems like Baekhyun, God knows when he’ll wake up, will keep in contact with his older brother. The vampires decided he needs to, it’s part of his life and how he’ll survive from now on. He won’t be able to stay with them though, he can’t, even if he tried, have a normal human life. He’ll never grow old, he might not eat. Humans will find out and humans knowing about vampire’s existence will make them hysteric, some things are meant to stay hidden and vampires are one of these.

_“_ _We are learning to live too, Chanyeol_ _”_ _Seulgi said_ _“_ _We have to change our ways. Hide under a rock for eternity is not choice anymore. We have each other_ _”_ _Seulgi said, proud that her brother in law accepted Baekhyun_ _’_ _s fate and agreed to keep a secret._

Even though someone else knows now about these beings, Chanyeol  doubted it sometimes, because it all feels surreal, like some time he would wake up, or people would start laughing at his face saying he was caught in the biggest prank of all times. Baekhyun wouldn’t be cruel enough to put him into this, it’s not fun, it’s like all his life he was lied to, _humans are not alone in the world_.

When Chanyeol woke up from his slumber at Wendy’s car, all he could see was trees, it’s almost night and looks like it’s somewhere very far from the city, Chanyeol can’t see houses, not even lamp posts.

The house they had just arrived at is big, an old mansion, but it looks good. It looks like a haunted house. A haunting place for haunting beings.

“We’ve just moved here” Wendy said “Actually some of us don’t spend much time at home anyway”

As they entered the place and there was no one at the living room, Wendy took his wrist on her hand and led him upstairs, now Chanyeol realize how her skin feels different, it’s not very much different from his, but _different_. They reach a room and she knocks on it quietly.

First person he saw was Baekbeom, smiling at him, Chanyeol frowned, why is his Hyung right here?  Why this smile in his face? _Oh, it can_ _’_ _t be_ _…_

The older man approached him, his hand tenderly behind Chanyeol’s back and looked at some dark counter of the room. Chanyeol looked up and someone moved forward.

Eyes red and glowing, the face never lacking the smirk Baekhyun always seem to have.

_Impossible, I saw you die; I carried your coffin together with your brother at that damn car to take you to your lair._

Baekhyun approached slowly, he had his hands on his back, making himself look cool and mysterious, of course the son of a bitch can’t lose an opportunity to show off. Chanyeol could only stare.

Then

“Something I’ve never realized before” he said, looking at Chanyeol’s face, like analyzing it “You are very ugly”

Chanyeol hugged him.

~

Baekhyun shared how was it to wake up on the tight, dark coffin. He said it was all dark and he wasn’t sure of what was happening, he could move, his eyes were open, but he didn’t feel anything. It’s like he was dead. He stayed lying on the place and asked himself if that was the hell people talk about so much, he wondered if that was a punishment, but he couldn’t remember what happened to him, not even who he was.

_Nothing compare to that feeling, Chanyeol. Nothing at all._

Baekhyun said he didn’t know exactly how long he spent there, but he heard noises then someone opened the cover. At first he didn’t know who Seulgi was, but knew she was just like him, she invited him home, but he didn’t know what it was to have a home.

Seulgi introduced herself and gave him a liquid, he drank it, but he still didn’t feel anything.

_“_ _Look at this world, it waits for you, there are many things you will enjoy and I_ _’_ _ll teach you_ _”_

The memories came back and Baekhyun remembered his life, but wasn’t really thrilled, he didn’t miss it. He wished he could see the man he sees in his mind; Seulgi told him it’s his brother, but he can’t see him because he might hurt him if he does, because the liquid that made him better is actually a human’s life support.

The day light hurt his eyes and his skin, but Seulgi, now along with another voice, _a male one_ , told him he’ll learn to get over it.

It’s been some days and Baekhyun feels enamored with the world he sees, if there’s something he feels it’s the invisible wind, the rain tickles his skin. Seulgi was always beside him and he remembers her, how he accepted her offer, because he wanted to be more. Now he is more. Maybe that other world wasn’t supposed to be his anyway, because he wouldn’t trade this one for nothing.

Chanyeol felt sad somehow. He is happy Baekhyun is back, but it’s not Baekhyun. He can’t explain.

“Even though he keeps talking and telling me stories, I’ve never seen him” Baekhyun said distant, it’s night and they are outside hanging around, friends having some time together. Baekhyun’s red eyes twinkle since he can’t control it yet, it’s kind of scary, but it’s a reminder of what he is now. “I feel him in my head, it’s so funny” He gave two light hits in his head, like he wants to know how someone can be inside of it like this.

 “Who?”

“The Alpha”

_Oh_

_Kyungsoo._

Chanyeol looked down at his hands and play with his own fingers, he missed the Alpha’s presence, but hadn’t said anything. _He is the Alpha, why isn_ _’_ _t he present for the newborn_ _’_ _s arrival?_

But somehow he feels like he is not ready to face him again. If there’s something sadder than lose Baekhyun and see Baekbeom’s grief it’s definitely seeing that man’s eyes. Chanyeol wants to cry only by thinking about it, it’s like is a sadness that is deep inside of him and he can’t take away from inside himself. That man is stuck inside him, the thought of him make Chanyeol think of bad things, like hurting himself. It’s too much, he can’t handle it.

“I’ve never met him, but I feel like I can trust him and do anything for him, Seulgi said it’s like this for all of them, _of us_. His pack.”

Chanyeol nodded, sometimes still not believing on the facts, but sometimes he’ll have to accept this. He’s getting there.

~

Baekhyun and Seulgi leave a month later.

They are traveling, showing Baekhyun his new life, showing him the world he is so curious about. Chanyeol is closer to Baekbeom now; he is going back to university too.

People still look at him like they pity him; they all know he and Baekhyun were best friends. Their friends group at university is still silent sometimes because there is not mood maker like Baekhyun and everyone miss him, the chair he liked to sit on the table they claimed as theirs is empty, Baekhyun’s bag missing on its spot on the floor and the chattering presence of the boy too.

Chanyeol can’t tell them, but their mood maker is alive, he is _eternal_.

~

Sometimes Chanyeol dreams.

He dreams he is somewhere.

Sometimes blocks away from his home. Not his dorm, but his home where he lived when he was a kid. The same not big, but not small either house where he grew up with his parents and sister. The tree house he fell from once and broke his arm. He is never a kid when he dreams of it, is like he is same age as now, but the tree house is there when actually not even the tree exists anymore.

Sometimes he is around the city, but it looks different, bigger, prettier.

Sometimes he is riding his old bike, sometimes a luxurious car. Sometimes he is even at one of his video game universes.

But the end is always the same.

He is returning home and when he is close to it he wakes up. He doesn’t need to see, but feel the place is familiar.

Once he dreamt he was coming back home and it was dark, he could see his mother doing some chore and his sister was standing, waiting for him. When he saw her, even when he couldn’t see her face, for it was just a shadow, he felt safe. Then he woke up.

This time was very simple. He was coming back from university at night and after walking alone, passing through his neighbor house and fearing his dog will come out to chase him, he saw his youth’s house, then he woke up.

The internet never helps with the meaning of dreams, alternating between phases of his life or his body telling him he needs to eat more healthy food, so he gave up understanding.

He doesn’t know what it means, maybe he needs to visit his old house, but he dreams like this since he was a teen and lived there.

Maybe there’s somewhere he needs to go, a place he belongs.

_And he needs to go back home._

 


	6. your love will be the death of me

Life goes back to normal, as normal as it can get.

Chanyeol thinks, as he throws his head back and closes his eyes, the sun warm on his face as he sits on the university bench. A content smile tracing his lips.

Life is hard, doesn’t matter for whom, but everyone can enjoy the simplest things sometimes, like the warmth of the sun or the late afternoon wind when it’s becoming dark and night is coming.

Chanyeol is on a break from university right now, he’ll have time to rest and enjoy a little after some hard time in his life. He looks at the time in his phone and gets his bag to go back home. Going back to his house is not as sad as before.

After Baekhyun’s death and rebirth everything was different, the silence unbearable, Chanyeol wasn’t sad, just kind of lonely. Baekbeom became his new older brother, they’ve only bonded before because of Baekhyun, but now Chanyeol feels like the older man is kind of fond of him; he knows it by how he looks at him, how he smiles. It’s so cheesy, but Chanyeol was always like this, while his friends were trying to be simply manly men that don’t cry, Chanyeol simply talk about his feelings openly.

He got a new roommate. His name is Yixing and he barely sees the guy, when he does, Yixing looks like he is sleepy, but he is cool, a very good companion to talk about aliens’ theories also to play with him the Xbox.

As he enters home, he feels the silence welcoming him and he knows Yixing is not home, not that the guy is noisy, but Chanyeol just knows, like a presence that should have been there is missing. Like when you visit a church and there are only the empty benches and you have the haunting feeling like that’s wrong.

Sitting down on his couch he checks his phone for texts out of boredom. There is one from Baekbeom, asking him about the _kimchi spaghetti_ recipe, he replies telling him he’ll be there soon and they can make it together, some of his university buddies inviting him to some party, that Chanyeol ignores, if there’s something he doesn’t feel like doing is partying, and one from Wendy, he reads it.

Yes, he still has contact with the vampires.

it always leave him with a strange feeling, to know that he knows _real_ vampires, that his friend is one of them now, but then it’s fine, he can do with them with no problem, _sometimes_.

_Come over, Yeollie~ we vamps are so bored._

The text says. It looks like the vampires are grounded like rebel teens, their Alpha is not allowing parties for some reason Chanyeol doesn’t know, but he is almost sure Minseok is to blame this time. So Wendy, Minseok and Jongdae are at their home doing exactly nothing. He has been on their house at least twice after Baekhyun was gone, was able to meet Jongdae, the Illusionist and almost _peed_ his pants when the guy made him go to the Amazon forest, he swears the Jaguar was going to eat him, but the asshole brought him back, saying it was an illusion, laughing an annoying screechy laugh. Fuck him, it felt real.

_I_ _’_ _m not going to be guinea pig for u guys again. Don_ _’_ _t call me Yeollie, we are not close._

He sends back, still bitter.

_Don_ _’_ _t be like this Yeollie~~~~ we are grounded because of you, come and see us suffer =(_

Chanyeol frowns. _Oh_ , so it’s because of how they have been treating him. He bites his lower lip, not sure how to react. Kyungsoo thought of him? But, he would do it for any human, right? Why is Kyungsoo never there when Chanyeol is? Is he avoiding him? But why would he? Chanyeol is sure that their encounter wasn’t very pleasant for both of them. Maybe is better that he never meets him, that Kyungsoo is never there because he can’t handle looking at the man’s eyes for some reason.

_I_ _’_ _m on my way_

Chanyeol texts anyway. Maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t want to see him, is fine. He doesn’t want to see him either, no big deal.

Maybe sometime he’ll have to face the other again, but it doesn’t feel like it’ll happen soon.

Chanyeol got his Xbox and some of his games, not sure how entertain vampires, other than his own despair, put them on his bag and left to get his motorbike, he'll text Yixing later in case his _unicorn_ of a housemate get worried.

The house is fucking far, he could have eaten something before coming, but he is like this sometimes, if Baekhyun was here, he would give him a slap on the back of his head, telling him to eat something, Baekbeom will sure be disappointed too. Well, too late. He is already going to play video games with his vampire friends, whom don’t eat.

After some time the weather changed, Chanyeol speeded up his bike so he can arrive soon, the storm doesn’t look like it’s going to be something good and he is not prepared for one.

It doesn’t turn out as he planned though. He was drenched and barely could see ahead of him, just drops on his helmet, he have always been too soft for loud noises, so the thunder startles him, making him want to shelter his ears, that are already sheltered by his helmet, but it’s still loud, the only thing he can do is go ahead and pray the storm stops or get weaker.

Chanyeol didn’t see where it came from, but there was a rock in his way, it was all too fast and he tried to avoid it. When his motorbike slipped he just felt as he fell and hit the floor, the helmet protected him, but he felt a sudden pain on his leg and the heaviness of his bike on top of him. He isn’t sure if he could get up yet, just stared up, but he couldn’t see with the heavy droplets, all he saw though, was a lightening crossing the sky, the thunder came out soon after.

Even in pain Chanyeol needs to do something, try to call the emergency, no one is passing by in this storm. Slowly Chanyeol got his heavy bike from the top of him wincing at the effort, realizing his leg was injured and bleeding, it doesn’t look bad, like it’s a big scratch where his pants also got damaged, same seems to be happened on his left arm too, nothing is broken though and that’s great. Sitting on the floor he got his bag and found his phone, sheltering it from the rain he tried to type the emergency number. He dialed it and the lady was already asking him the emergency when he saw a movement from his peripheral vision, but there was nothing there, even like that he felt his breathing quicken.

“Hello, I’m Chanyeol I just got into an motorbike accident at-” again a thunder strikes, making him lose his concentration and let his cell phone fall head down, making it turn off because the thing is sol old the battery cover just falls easily. He got it quickly and put the battery back, pressed the power button, making it come back to life, while he waited he saw it again, a movement inside the woods, he suddenly just looked at it, waiting for it to appear again, but it wasn’t there, Chanyeol caught the same movement on the street and he looked up to see what looked like a man, dressed on a big raincoat, looking directly at him.

Chanyeol froze, he was mesmerized, he had never seen such beauty, he couldn’t help but stare, like in trance even when his vision was blurred by the rain the man was still so beautiful, he couldn’t tell exactly what made him entranced and tried to shake it away, then he noticed something, his posture, his never blinking gaze… his eyes in a inhuman shade of _blue_.

_He is a vampire._

As his realization Chanyeol widened his eyes, even though he had seen vampires before they didn’t look like him, the others have something about them, but they are not like this one, who looks like a predator.

He tried to get up, using his good leg first, he knows the emergency can’t help him now. He got his phone though, he could ask for his friends’ help when he have the chance, but he knows he can’t do it now, Chanyeol feels like his back is unprotected, like the man is about to attack him and his mind is aware of the danger.

Running through the woods was hard, he is tired and hurts all over, he knows someone is behind him and suddenly he cries, he isn’t running away, is just simply making the guy chase his pathetic self while he limps.

_If he wanted, he would have gotten Chanyeol by now._

He steps on his injured leg and falls, closing his eyes and knowing he is doomed. He feels a presence in front of him and looks up, the guy is staring at him, same blank, unblinking gaze, eyes icy blue and different from the sense of wildness the red eyes of the other vampires give, this guy’s blue eyes make him look _serene_ , Chanyeol is dying right now with fear, but he feels _in peace_ somehow.

“Quit playing?” his voice was low; Chanyeol barely heard what he said over the droplets and the noise of his own heartbeat. He closed his eyes and felt himself being carried, like he is light as leaf. Chanyeol let himself be taken, he can’t do anything, he isn’t sure if he wants to do anything and that’s so sick.

The man takes Chanyeol to a cave, it is dark and he didn’t see how they got there, he slept all the way. He avoids the man’s eyes as he looks at him, knowing he can’t let himself be drawn by the blue orbs, closing his eyes he feels as the man sniffs him like an animal would.

Chanyeol feels himself be pressed at a wall and opens his eyes to look down, the man is shorter than him and again not only his eyes, but everything about him is so endearing, he feels like sleeping and just let he do whatever he has planned.

A warm, wet lick on his neck and then he feels it. It’s sharp, it hurts and he begins to struggle, is like now he knows, he feels the danger, he wants help, but it’s useless. The man stops sucking on his blood and traces his hand on Chanyeol’s hair before pulling it,  forcing the taller to lower it to the side, his neck hurts, but hurts even more when fangs find his neck again.

After some time just Chanyeol feels numb. There is no pain anymore. Maybe is he is dying, or is just sleepy.   _He gives up on exhaustion and sleeps._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what u think? Who is this mysterious blue eyed vampire? a pie to who guess him right~ see u next time ^^


	7. i'm reaching for your shadow drowning in the kiss of dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello? *waves* this chapter was fun to write, i love it, hope you like it too.

Kyungsoo can’t help feeling like he should have been more careful with Jongin, he shouldn’t have underestimated a hungry vampire.

They met two months ago. Kyungsoo was around the forest that surround his land when he found a little house made with things found on the forest, as he approached he scented some other of his kind was there. The vampire was pale and sick, he looked like he was languishing. It was the first time he found one of his kind that is not healthy and strong.

Jongin, the vampire’s name, tried to run away from him, the Alpha isn’t sure it’s because he was afraid or just ashamed, he couldn’t struggle against Kyungsoo, so his only choice was to stay, after some time, he told his story.

Jongin needs blood, human blood, but different from the ones that take pleasure in it, Jongin needs to feed from it. It’s been a long time since his last meal, for some reason, Jongin gave up, he didn’t want to take anymore.

Kyungsoo kept meeting Jongin and even helped him, bringing animals he could feed from. It isn’t the same, but the tan skinned vampire was grateful. He offered to get human blood from the city’s hospital, just until he can get back to his feet again, but the vampire refused, he said he was glad and felt better already.

Today Kyungsoo was meeting Jongin, since he trusts him he decided to take the vampire to his own home. Maybe Jongin can be one of them, find comfort together with other vampires, but instead of the vampire he found dead animals, all drained. The state they were left shows how much cruelty Jongin used on them, like he wanted to take them fast so he can go.

Kyungsoo thought to himself what Jongin’s goal was. What would make the hungry and sick, but gentle vampire to do all this mess?

Kyungsoo didn’t think twice, he ran after the vampire, looking for traces of him, trying to catch his smell, but soon rain will come, it means the water will wash away any smell and it’ll be much harder, Kyungsoo looked for steps on the floor, but it wasn’t helpful.

Kyungsoo’s world seemed to crumble when he found it, it was a motorbike, it has a big scratch and the direction seem broken, like someone had been into an accident. The fact is that he can recognize faintly the model, but what was stronger what the also faint smell coming from a bag and blood on the place.

Jongin is after a human, a prey.

And the prey is Chanyeol.

Trace them was hard, the rain washed everything away, not even Chanyeol’s blood could be scented.

He made contact with his group and all of them rushed as soon as he told the situation, he could feel their own nervousness and fear. Minseok’s feeling were the worse, the rush the vampire always have when it comes to hunt, he could almost see the man’s red eyes, like he is ready to pull someone apart, Kyungsoo could have said that he needs to calm down, but he doesn’t want it, if Chanyeol is hurt he will be the one to give Jongin to Minseok and the vampire can kill his thirst.

This, if Kyungsoo himself doesn’t rip Jongin apart with his own hands.

Jongin is a vampire, he has instincts and so does Kyungsoo.

And he can’t be stopped once he starts.

This rush made his dead heart beat like it had never done before in all his existence, this made him move faster, go against the rain that tries to make everything harder for him, but he knows he is close, he can’t hear the bastard’s breath. Jongin is having fun, this for sure.

_This makes Kyungsoo wish he could kill him even more._

Kyungsoo’s vision is just a blur when he pushes Jongin hard, making the man fall on the floor. The smell of blood is strong and he can hear two heartbeats, his and one weaker.

_Chanyeol_ _’_ _s,_ who fell from Jongin’s arms on the floor unconscious, the mark of Jongin’s fangs in his neck.

Jongin looks at him, all wild and very different from the man he met, he is a stranger now, looking like Kyungsoo is an enemy about to steal his prey, so he is fast to jump on him, like an animal, eyes red with no hint of the good man Kyungsoo met, just wanting to kill and eliminate the enemy. Kyungsoo fights back, just as wild, growling, showing his fangs as he grips, punches and scratches. Kyungsoo pushes Jongin against a tree, making it break, the other somehow get Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing his hands against it, hard. Kyungsoo screams and growls, using his left power to fight back, releasing his neck from the pressure. Soon Jongin is on the floor, as Kyungsoo comes into conscience, he sees that Minseok is on top of him now, Wendy and Jongdae looks as their friend release his will to hurt the other that fought his Alpha.

_Wendy, Jongdae_

_Get Chanyeol out of here._

_He is in danger_

_He was poisoned_

_Now_

He barely finishes and both rushes to the place Chanyeol is. Kyungsoo knows the other might be unconscious now, as he thinks he rushes to get Minseok away from Jongin.

~

_“_ _You don_ _’_ _t know how it is, Kyungsoo_ _”_ _Jongin says, looking wistful_ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m so tired, of draining people,  I see their panicked faces  all in my dreams. I am tired of killing, tired of not controlling myself. I wonder why I had to be like this, why I have to have poison inside of me, why do I have to kill whatever I touch?_ _”_

_Kyungsoo didn_ _’_ _t have anything to say for this._

~

Talk to Minseok in this state isn’t impossible, Kyungsoo just have to use his authority and the other will comply. Minseok is still angry, but is himself now. They look down at Jongin, almost dead from the fight.

_We_ _’_ _ll take him and lock him up_

Minseok nodded and both took Jongin, taking him to the same place Chanyeol must be already, the vampires’ home.

~

As they got home, Wendy was already at the door, ready to get Jongin together with Minseok so they can take him to the basement. Kyungsoo rushed to the room Chanyeol is with Jongdae.

“This is bad. He lost so much blood now this poison” Jongdae shook his head, pressing a piece of cloth on Chanyeol’s forehead, he sweating. Kyungsoo feels like going back and finish the job, punch Jongin till he is dead, but he needs to think now. “He’ll die soon, for the blood loss or the poison”

_“_ _Jongdae_ _”_

“Alpha please, don’t lose yourself we need to think, ask that man, he must know about his own poison”

“He doesn’t”

“Dammit” Jongdae yelled.

“Maybe I could suck the poison out of him”

“What? But- this will take even more blood”

“Fuck you Jongdae; you said he’s going to die for one or another reason, we need to try”

“Ok but we’re going to need blood, or your effort it’s gonna be in vain”

_Wendy, Minseok. Are you done?_

He feels them telling him yes.

_You go get human blood, you find out his blood type and get doable blood, now._

Both nodded and flew off.

“Now it’s just us” he said.

Chanyeol is pale, sweating and Jongdae took his shirt off, showing how he got some scratches from the accident. He looks peaceful, like sleeping, but Kyungsoo can feel how the boy is dying slowly, whatever the reason, he is dying and Kyungsoo can’t take it.

“You need to bite at the same place the other did, I’m- I’m going to get my stuff to prepare for the blood transfusion”

Jongdae left like he is trying to give them some privacy. Kyungsoo feels his heartbeat increasing. He kneels by each side of Chanyeol carefully, his weight dipping the mattress, turns Chanyeol’s face to the side slowly, as he gets closer to the bite mark he feels like he is going to explode, it’s too much, but Chanyeol needs him.

The entrance is easy, as it was already open, he sucked the blood and doesn’t mind the taste, as he looks for the poison, it’s what he wants and the more he sucks, the less chances Chanyeol has of surviving. Then he feels it, it is heavy and tastes horrible, it’s Jongin’s poison and even though his whole being asks to stop, he keeps sucking it, he needs it away from Chanyeol. When it turns into Chanyeol’s blood again, Kyungsoo stops abruptly, panting hard as he leaves Chanyeol. His vision is blurry and he knows now the poison is on him, he’s the one who will die now because of it, but don’t regret it. Kyungsoo falls on the floor and can only look up at the ceiling. Now he hopes Wendy and Minseok are coming back soon.

~

 Wendy knocks on the door quickly, hoping someone is on so she and Minseok can enter the place and look for any document that points Chanyeol’s blood type, then they have to find a way to get blood from the hospital’s banks.

It’s wrong they know, but it’s an emergency, they don’t have time. The blood is used to save human lives too, and that’s exactly what they are trying to do.

Minseok sighs as he feels some heaviness in his chest coming from Kyungsoo. Their Alpha is in a critic situation, so they can feel it whenever Kyungsoo’s feeling is too much.

The door opens and to their surprise, is Baekhyun’s brother that opens the door, his smile fades, like he was expecting someone else, but the recognition fill his features.

“The vampires” he said, looking confused “Why are you here?”

“Baekbeom oppa” Wendy said, at least they don’t have to explain to Chanyeol’s roommate, or break into the house “We need to find out Chanyeol’s blood type, it’s an emergency”

“It’s A why is it so-” Baekbeom pauses “Where is he? He wasn’t here, his roommate let me in but he flew out, I can’t reach his phone and-”

“He needs blood” Minseok stated “Me and Wendy are in charge in find it for him”

“Find it like..”

“Steal it”

“No need to, I can donate, his blood type can receive from my blood type”

“That’s great” Wendy got Baekbeom’s arm “Come with us, we need to act fast”

_~_

As they ride the car, Baekbeom tries to reason with the vampires, telling them he isn’t sure if he is in condition of donate, if something is wrong with him, it can make Chanyeol worse.

“We have no time” Minseok said, he always look calm, his tone caught Baekbeom off guard “We are running against time, no time to check on the best blood or best conditions, we take more time and he dies.”

Baekbeom nodded, he doesn’t know what is going on, but he wants to help. A phone starts ringing startling him.

“It’s Joohyun again” Wendy looks at the screen.

“Cut her off, call Jongdae, we don’t have time to tell them just now” their sister must be feeling the vibes from Kyungsoo too, all of them are. Seulgi and Baekhyun are silent so far, at least they haven’t called them yet.

“Ok” Wendy dials Jongdae’s number, the other pick up after the first ring “We found a donator, he is doing it willingly”

“Bring him, I’m preparing the stuff, please rush Wendy” Jongdae pauses, she can feel how worried he is, can hear the fear in his undertone “I don’t know how much time we have left”

Minseok steps on the gas pedal making them go faster through the dangerous slippery asphalt, Baekbeom’s blood runs cold.

~

Kyungsoo is pale and sweaty on a chair when they get back, to their worried faces he assures he is fine, the poison is still running through his body, but he feels like he is going to be ok soon.

Jongdae gets Baekbeom as soon as he enters the room, taking him upstairs.

“What-”

“We’ll have a lot of time to chat, just shut up and make me do my job, okay?” Jongdae cuts him off, Baekbeom nods.

As they get to the room the older almost faints when he sees Chanyeol’s state, but Jongdae simply pushes him on a chair, side by side with Chanyeol and starts cleaning his arm.

“Now you stay calm. He is going to be fine if you calm down”

Baekbeom looks away and closes his eyes as he feels a needle being pressed against his vein, it hurts, but he can endure it _._ The vampire gives him something so he pumps it, stimulating the blood. _It_ _’_ _s okay, just breathe._

~

At the room under them, Wendy gets a blanket to Kyungsoo, that lies on the couch. He looks better now. After he drank Jongin’s poison from Chanyeol’s blood, Jongdae made him throw up everything he had drank prior by pushing his fingers down Kyungsoo’s throat, it was painful, he still feels like shit, but Jongin’s poison can’t kill him anymore.

Jongdae was a doctor, it’s one of the few things he remembers about himself. Kyungsoo have no idea how he got the equipment to a blood transfusion, maybe he did all in the most illegal way, but Kyungsoo helped him sterilize everything and settle it.

As the time goes by, the other members of the group that are traveling calls, asking for news. They all might have felt that their Alpha was apprehensive for some reason.

Kyungsoo told them all that everything is fine, he hadn’t told the whole situation, but they don’t need to feel worried now.

Maybe he is wrong, but he is tired. Must be from the poison stress, he reasons.

Jongdae works on the blood and no one can go there, Kyungsoo inspects his friend’s situation, and he feels like Jongdae is calm enough.

He can’t feel what is happening with Chanyeol. He had heard his heartbeat before, now is all silent.

~

Jongdae took Baekbeom to Wendy’s room to recover; Wendy got him human food, so he can get better soon. He assured the vampire he is okay, just a bit dizzy. He was told to eat and rest, and he’ll be a new person soon.

“Is the brother okay?” Minseok asks, arms crossed, looking at the door of the room the human is on.

“Yes he needs to fill his stomach and his blood will come back new” Jongdae offers a kittenish smile.

“And…” Wendy said this time, everyone is thinking about the same person now. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol must be doing well, or Jongdae would have told them, the vampire is very calm.

“He is fine” Jongdae used what Kyungsoo would call a _doctor voice_. Kyungsoo sighed, he knows Wendy’s eyes are tearing up, he doubts his friends can feel his own relief though “He needs to rest, I think the blood was enough he is… _strong_ ”

 

~

 

Kyungsoo slept after years that night.

Sleep is as it always have been, a sudden unconsciousness, nothing, then the dreams.

_Kyungsoo dreams of a green field, he is lying on it, his eyes are closed and he is content._

_Kyungsoo doesn_ _’_ _t know exactly if this place exists, but he scents the earth_ _’_ _s smell and it_ _’_ _s soothing, it makes him feel like everything is good._

_It must be._


	8. sleepwalking past hope

Chanyeol dreamt all night.

In one of them he was running from a danger he could not see, but definitely there was something in the dark, chasing him. He looked back sometimes only to see nothing, but he could hear their steps and could hear the screeching noise the monster released, he was about to reach his home, but fell on the floor, he doesn’t remember what happened next.

In another dream, Chanyeol was a kid and was playing with his childhood friend at his tree house, he felt himself fall and he felt pain in his arm, just like when he fell from said tree house and broke his arm, though it was different this time.

Then he was at the university, it’s lunch break and his friends are talking loudly, a girl is texting her boyfriend and Baekhyun and Chanyeol are just being themselves and mocking the hell out of one of the boys that can’t grow some balls to do something he can’t remember exactly what it was, but the dream felt light and familiar. This one dream was the calmest and Chanyeol could rest, content somehow.

There were other dreams he can’t explain, like when he just saw everything all dark, or brief scenes of him doing ordinary things. Sometime he also felt like someone was touching him, it was a ticklish sensation in his forehead, like someone was getting his hair, that felt wet and uncomfortable from his face, maybe he opened his eyes and his vision was blurred, he saw red eyes, but a tender face, there was no smile on the person’s face, but the tenderness made up for it, his eyes were so heavy and the red eyes disappeared as all turn into black and then he doesn’t remember anything else.

When Chanyeol finally opened his eyes, his mouth was so dry, but he was too confused to care. He wasn’t at his home; looking around he didn’t see his walls,  he doesn’t remember how he got here, wherever this place is. He looked around and was afraid he would start to panic, but someone entered the room first.

“Rise and shine dear Sunshine” the cheery voice of Jongdae caught his attention, the vampire smiled like a kitten, showing his eye smile.

“J-Jong-” he tried, but his voice barely came, his mouth have a bad taste that made him wince.

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asked as he checked Chanyeol, the other still doesn’t understand.

“Water…” he said finally, blinking lazily at the other man.

“Of course, honey. You need water and I’ll get it to you” he said as he opened Chanyeol’s eye with his thumb and index, like doctors do.

“Jongdae what-”

“Awww you don’t remember anything” Jongdae looks like he truly pities him. Is that an illusion? Is this a joke? “You look ok but we I’m going to stay with you all the time to make sure, honey. Now I’m going to get you water and maybe some human food, how about food?”

Chanyeol feels like eating a whole cow, actually. He nods.

Jongdae is back short after he left and helps Chanyeol up so he can be sitting on the bed. Chanyeol feels dizzy and almost throw up, like he can’t really afford any movement now, his left leg also hurts, as well as his hip. A hospital tray is put on his sides, a light breakfast in it, Chanyeol sips on the water hungrily, then he starts on the white bread and the juice, chasing away the bad taste on his tongue.

“Yes, eat it all you need it” as Chanyeol ignores him, Jongdae sits on the chair that is close by and smiles at Chanyeol “Now, what happened to you” the boy looks up briefly, still concentrated on his food “Don’t you remember what you were doing last before coming here?”

“Uh” Chanyeol said mouthful, with a thoughtful look in his face “I was called by Wendy and you guys- where am I?”

“You are at the vamps place, sweetheart” Chanyeol frowned at the amount of nicknames, but they're welcomed. He widened his eyes as he remembers something.

“Oh my- there was a man, he was chasing me” The thoughts came as a movie in his head, the rain, the accident then the man with blue eyes.

“I know”

“He got me” Chanyeol said, eyes suddenly unfocused and trembling lightly, he is alive, _how is he even alive?_ Chanyeol understands the pain in his neck now, he touched it and there was a bandage on the side of his neck.

“You are fine now” Jongdae approached, touching Chanyeol’s arm and the boy looks down at him again.

“What happened?” _How I got here? How I_ _’_ _m alive?_

“Keep eating, I’ll tell you” Chanyeol nodded, finishing his food and trying to calm his nerves down.

Jongdae started telling Chanyeol all the story and what happened while he was unconscious. He was bitten by a vampire that feeds from blood after his motorbike accident, poisoned by his natural poison and had to have the poison removed from his body in order to survive, then he needed blood and Jongdae was the doctor that did all the medical procedures here at their house. He is a doctor since he can remember and it was natural for him to do so.

 “That Baekbeom was your donator, he is so nice, right?” Jongdae smiled again, his eyes turning into crescent moons “I am so proud of myself, look at you in the way to be strong again”

“Baekbeom Hyung?”

“Yes, you can talk to him later. He doesn’t stop calling”

Chanyeol chuckles for the first time since he woke up, it’s weak though, he really owes so much to Baekbeom now, it’s his blood running on Chanyeol’s vein. Chanyeol looks at Jongdae, how can he do all of this alone and without people to help him, he is great. “Thank you so much, Jongdae” Chanyeol bit his lower lip, trying not to cry, but one can’t judge him, he feels sensitive now “I can’t find words-”

“Is fine, dude.” He cuts Chanyeol “You just get back to your feet, it’s just what we need” he pats Chanyeol’s shoulder lightly. Chanyeol nods as he eats silently, he feels slightly better, but really tired.

“And- and how you got the poison out?” Chanyeol traces his finger at a bandage at his neck, he kind of remembers when the handsome looking man, his blue eyes and how it hurt, _it hurt so much_.

“Kyungsoo did it, the moron, hope he doesn’t hear me saying this, he bit you the same place and sucked it out, almost died because of the poison, if wasn’t for me, ugh” Jongdae blabbers, rolling his eyes as he thinks of Kyungsoo’s green face when he got in the room. “But yeah, your neck was pretty abused, so it might hurt too for some days”

“ _Oh_ ”

Chanyeol felt his heartbeat increasing, it is all hot suddenly.

_Kyungsoo saved his life._

_He risked his life for Chanyeol._

“Are you feeling okay? You look red in your ears” Jongdae pointed out “You got some fever at night, and you feel weird stuff like chills or nausea or any weird red marks on your skin, just tell me. We’ll have to take you to a hospital”

“Oh, okay. I feel fine. Just sleepy”

“Eat then sleep, I’ll keep the others away.” Jongdae offered his smile again and Chanyeol tried to smile back this time “When you are feeling better you can see everyone, they are all worried”

“Uh, thanks”

“Is fine, honey”

~

Next time Chanyeol woke up, he heard some hushed voices, his door suddenly opens and Wendy enters the room, a big smile on her face, Chanyeol smiles back, as Minseok comes scowling behind her.

“Look our little fragile human is alive” Wendy sits on the edge of the bed beside Chanyeol.

“You look awful” commented Minseok, but no hard tone in it.

“I’m ok guys” he tries to sit up, the pain at the side of his leg strikes. As he remembers how he got into an accident, it reminds of his Xbox and games, it all must be lost by now.

“How you feel?” Wendy asks, looking at the bandage at the side of Chanyeol’s neck for a second.

“I’m good, just a bit slow though”

“I’m sorry for Wendy’s behavior; I tried to reason with her about not bothering you” Wendy shoot daggers at Minseok, who shrugged at her.

“I was worried, okay?” She pouted, but the excitement took her face again “Want to know what happened while you were unconscious, like all the fight? I want to show off how awesome we were”

“I was the most awesome of them all” Minseok sat on the chair, even though he isn’t smiling Chanyeol can see he is just playing around “I beat the guy that did this to you”

“Because you’re a crazy animal.” Wendy looked at Minseok, then back at Chanyeol “ He can’t be contained when it comes to fights” Wendy rolled her eyes “Also, if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo Oppa’s instincts you wouldn’t be found so easily”

Chanyeol watched as both vampires tell him about the fight, the rush they lived to save his life. He could see it as movie playing in his mind, all of them running, fighting and all to keep him alive. He can’t find words to thank them for all the work. During the talk, Jongdae came out with more food for Chanyeol (while he himself was eating an apple) and joined his friends, telling his version of the story. How he did the medical procedures on Chanyeol himself and Baekbeom, while Chanyeol eats. They are all funny and kept him entertained, but he couldn’t help but notice someone is missing. If Kyungsoo did all of that to help him, why isn’t he here? Isn’t he happy Chanyeol is fine? _Don_ _’_ _t be like that, you are not a child, stop acting like one, the guy must have something to do_. Chanyeol won’t ask though, he knows Kyungsoo will appear when he wants to.

 “Wait, my phone, my stuff…”

“We found your motorbike, it suffered a little but nothing we can’t fix” Minseok said.

“Oh, so I lost my phone and my games, then. I wanted to call my mom, sister too… just to talk to them you know” the vampires just stare at him, he feels like they understand what he means, no one of them have a family now, _not a blood family_ , but they understand.

“You can use mine” Wendy offered “You know the numbers, right?”

“Yes, thank you Wendy”

“Let’s leave him alone, you all lazy, running away from house chores” said Jongdae, getting up from his seat “I’ll check on you later, we’ll need to get some medicine for your injures. Let’s go Wendy?”

“Of course” she smiled, then got her phone that was playing on her hand “here’s my phone, call anyone you want, don’t worry” she smiled.

As the vampires left the room, Chanyeol called his mother, he missed her so much and is sad that he had to call to give her such bad news. The heavy feeling in his chest, like he wanted to be next to his mom in this moment, _he almost died_ , the vampires told him, he can’t think of the possibility of his mother receiving  the news her son is dead, he don’t want to make her go through that. His mother asked thousand times if he was okay and he said his friends are taking care of him, that she doesn’t need to worry. His sister yelled a little at him, but she was just as relieved as his mother, he really need to visit them. For anyone that asks, Chanyeol was riding his motorbike when two guys on another one pointed a gun at him, he lost balance and fell, getting injured. The guys took his Xbox, along with some games and his cell phone. The only one to whom Chanyeol didn’t lie was to Baekbeom, again he was lost of words, he have to meet Baekbeom too, he wants to hug the older man so bad. Chanyeol thinks that getting sick makes him even clingier than what he already is when he is healthy.

As promised, Jongdae came to check on him and brought some medicine, giving the exact time he must take them, so he can heal fast. When he asked how he got those without a medical receipt, the vampire gave him a kittenish smile, saying is better for him not to know.

The day seemed long to Chanyeol. When he wasn’t eating or sleeping, he was alone. Some of the vampires check on him and Jongdae helped him take a shower, unwrapping all his bandages and wrapping all of them back. Chanyeol didn’t feel bad, his leg hurt sometimes, but he feels like he’s going to get better soon enough.

 ~

Chanyeol was already sleeping when a bang woke him up, it wasn’t loud, someone might have opened his door and closed it and that made him wake up from his light sleep. He could open his eyes but he waited a bit, there was no noise, no steps, sometime passed and he opened his eyes. Kyungsoo was staring at him.

“The bang of the door woke you” he stated.

“I’m a light sleeper… sometimes”

Chanyeol stared, he waited for this moment, but now he couldn’t say anything. Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he is ready to talk too.

“I came to check on you” he said, looking somewhere else but Chanyeol’s eyes “You got fever last night, but Jongdae said you were very much better so-”

“You decided to come down when I’m sleeping” Chanyeol regretted as the words left his lips “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to be rude”

“Is fine, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol felt his sincerity, he smiled at the vampire.

“Thank you” he said, it’s the only thing he could say now, Chanyeol is always someone who can speak his mind out loud, he felt overwhelmed and couldn’t thank the others properly, he feels like he can’t afford crying now, but somehow with Kyungsoo is different, only a word is enough and he feels like the man looking tenderly at him now understands everything he wished he could say.

Kyungsoo left the room and Chanyeol was glad he came to check on him even if he was sleeping. All the others are different in personality, but they left Chanyeol enter, Kyungsoo will too sometime. Chanyeol just need to be more patient with him.

~

Kyungsoo walks through the dark room, lighting it with the blurry old lamp and sees the figure with silver chains on his wrists. When they got to this house, the silver chains were already there, he didn’t think he would use it, but now that he had an opportunity, well.

“Kyungsoo” the man said. Jongin is bloodied, beaten and looks sad, but to anyone he looks like a chained animal, a dangerous one. “Kyungsoo please get me out of here, I ca- I can’t Kyungsoo”

Kyungsoo didn’t speak. he can’t describe the feeling, he isn’t sure why Jongin isn’t dead by now, he could have killed him, it would save the displeasure. All he feels is so much distaste for the man that he was about to bring into his pack.

“Kyungsoo you said we were going to be friends, you promised” Jongin spit more words as Kyungsoo turn around, ready to leave the room.

Kyungsoo turn off the lamp and didn’t look back as the man called for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never say goodbye, hello~  
> hey everyone~~~ one more chapter for u ^^ tell me what u think so far? I have all time to read theories like the ones for sing for you/ for life   
> <3


	9. all lips go blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup

Chanyeol look up through the window and smiles wistfully.

He have been testing the waters to find out how long he can stay standing, his injuries are much better and he can already walk around his room, today he doesn’t feel any pain and soon he’ll be able to go back home, he still have some time before his classes at university starts again. He can rest well and could visit his family too.

After days having vampires as his companions, he would like to go back to his normal human life, but only because he doesn’t want to feel like a bother, although they never act like he is one.

Wendy is the most chatterer, he’d learn she used to be called Seungwan, but doesn’t really like her name, something about her past she can’t remember, but the heavy feeling comes in case she reminds herself that she is that someone, the name is like a whole truck on her shoulders and Wendy is lighter, like she belonged to be Wendy all this time. Minseok and Jongdae often “fight”, once Chanyeol woke up to the noise of walls falling because of it, Kyungsoo made them both raise the wall back and told them to at least build their own house so they can destroy it, Kyungsoo is someone that is equally amusing and terrifying when he is mad.

The alpha is the most silent. Chanyeol doesn’t really know if the man is avoiding him, but he feels relieved somehow, he would like to know Kyungsoo better, but not when he remember their weird and traumatic encounter, he can’t forget it easy.

He is content to hear Kyungsoo’s voice as he talks to someone, his presence is not overwhelming as it was when Chanyeol was injured in bed, so he enjoy it from afar.

Also, Chanyeol have a theory of why Kyungsoo stay mostly away from him, it’s because he _knows_ Chanyeol has seen so much of him in such short time, something maybe not even his pack knows about or can measure it, even Chanyeol himself can't.

Chanyeol admired the trees when Wendy’s phone rings, he pick up as soon as he sees the caller ID.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol yells on the speaker.

“Don’t Baekhyun me you son of a bitch, I’m fucking mad at you”

“Oh” Chanyeol swallows. Baekhyun doesn’t sound particularly mad as he says, what is weird. His voice is lower than what Chanyeol is used to, maybe it’s his vampire form that changed him, but it looks like vampire or not, Baekhyun still cares for him.

“You got into an accident, then you almost died from a vampire’s poison and I get to know about it after everything passed” Chanyeol knows how to deal with an angry Baekhyun. when the guy is angry  he wants to make the other listen to everything he have to say without arguing, no interruptions, if someone breaks Baekhyun’s ranting he’ll surely get even more mad, what will prolong everything. “if we weren’t so far from each other I would break your neck myself, because you are dumb and almost fucking DIED”

_Now, that’s very rude._

“Hey it wasn’t my fault okay?”

“Shut up I’m not done yet. So you would learn to call your fucking friend when shit happens, because that is what friends do” he finishes with a bored tone, like it’s something he had told Chanyeol often and the guy refuses to follow it like a stubborn child.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, it’s not like he was trying to prevent his sudden almost death cause any weird reaction on Baekhyun since he is still young to the whole vampire business.

“How are you now, Chanyoda?” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol knows he is not mad anymore, the guy is still the same.

“I’m good Byun, have been treated as a king, they bring me food in bed”

“I can’t believe you are slaving vampires”

“I’m awesome like this”

“Even for my vampire dead self your narcissistic personality is disgusting”

~

In Chanyeol’s last day at the vampires’ place he wanders around the house. It’s big and old, but it’s livable, they clean it and repaired some places, there is no ceiling full of holes or falling, also no dust.

After living with them Chanyeol feels close to them, they did so much for him and it would be unfair if he didn’t at least considers them his friends.

Yes, they are all friends.

When Chanyeol thinks of that he is sure he could do anything for them too, _anything_.

Chanyeol finds a door and it can be missed if one isn’t paying attention, like it’s in a strategic place, he opens it and everything is dark, all he can see is some stairs. Using Wendy’s phone LED light he trails it, it’s a long journey down and Chanyeol is tired, he shouldn’t be forcing his leg. When he was about to give up, an old door is caught by his light.

The room behind it is even darker and looks like there are a lot of old objects inside, it’s all old so this room came together with the house and not even the new owners care about this place. Not really paying attention to the floor, Chanyeol stumbles on something and falls on the floor, the phone lands two steps away from him, pain striking in his injured leg and Chanyeol groans.

“Ouch, dammit” he craws to the phone, the LED light turned off and Chanyeol looks at the screen, glad he didn’t damaged someone else’s phone.

Chanyeol turns the LED on and can’t hide a startled gasp to what he sees.

It’s a man, chains around his both wrists, it looks very tight and painful, chains looking heavy. Chanyeol looked up at the man’s face, fallen jaw as he studies the other’s features.

He looks like a chained wild animal, full of rage, ready to jump someone’s neck.

_Chanyeol recognizes him_.

Getting up as fast as he can as his leg hurts, Chanyeol tries to find the door; his heart feels like it’ll burst in his chest. Getting to it someone else comes and holds him in place, he looks down.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo’s voice is soothing, Chanyeol stares at him and then back at where the other man is, his eyes are glowing _blue_ , are his eyes supposed to glow? Chanyeol is weirdly entranced, even when he feels like running very away from the creature, he feels someone trying to touch him and realizes he is push Kyungsoo away as the other tries to hold him still “Don’t look at him, come with me” Chanyeol closes his eyes and let Kyungsoo lead him back upstairs.

Kyungsoo whispers at him all the way, _you are safe, don’t worry_ , while Chanyeol refuses to open his eyes, as he does, he realizes they are away from the room.  He sighs.

_It’s fine now._

~

Chanyeol never asked what happened to the man that attacked him, sometimes he thought the guy was already dead, so maybe he started believing.

Now in his own home, he feels like the other days went by like a blur. Even though Chanyeol had plans for when he got better, now he can’t think of anything else than just lie in his bed and sleep. It’s rare for him to just lie down and watch TV, maybe his body is still in recover? Maybe his mind is.

His doorbell ringed and he thinks of who might be, maybe Yixing lost his keys again, sometimes he does that. Chanyeol gets up, walking lazily at the door.

It’s not Yixing though, it’s Kyungsoo and Chanyeol can’t hide his surprise. The poor man looks as lost as Chanyeol feels, so the taller ask him to come in awkwardly, Kyungsoo offers a smile, but that just make him look constipated.

“Kyungsoo”

“Hey, Chanyeol”

Chanyeol looked down at the guy, he had never realized how they are so different in height, Chanyeol knows isn’t hard for someone to be shorter than him, but they have a big height difference and the taller wonders how he never noticed it before, maybe it’s because they never got too close to each other enough to just talk, other time Chanyeol was _kneeling_ in front of Kyungsoo, and the other situations he was either lying down or vulnerable, making Kyungsoo look _bigger_ than he actually is..

“So… do you want to sit down?” Chanyeol offered, motioning awkwardly at the couch.

“Ah yeah” now they are sitting face to face, Kyungsoo clears his throat “So, as you were at my place before, I came down to check on you” he said, nose up high in the _determined_ sense.

“Oh… I am fine I guess” Chanyeol fidgets, his hands in front of himself  _protecting his crotch_ , okay, not the time to think of body language and its meanings shit that he finds on the internet “My injuries are almost healed, I didn’t even need to see a doctor, Jongdae was great”

“And the bite marks?” Kyungsoo’s big eyes squints lightly at Chanyeol’s neck and he feels it burn “I see you still use a bandage on it”

“Y-Yeah haha, they are okay too, they don’t hurt anymore… it’s just that they are really weird to show, you know. People think I have some bad hickeys, though” Chanyeol snorts rolling his eyes.

“Good, I understand” Kyungsoo says “The marks are deep in your skin, wouldn’t be hard for someone to think of them as bites”

“Yes”

An awkward silence comes and Chanyeol wishes he could just say something to break the silence, a bad joke, offer for food that he knows Kyungsoo will refuse, invite him to see TV since he doesn’t have his Xbox anymore.

“You are fine, I see” Kyungsoo get up “so my job is done here, I’ll leave you-”

“No-” Chanyeol said, a little too freak out than he intended to sound “You can stay”

“I’m not bothering you?”

“What? No”

“Okay” Kyungsoo sit back, Chanyeol does the same. “Don’t mind me, you can go and do whatever you were doing”

“I was about to take a shower”

“Feel free to do it”

Chanyeol giggled, actually giggled and it’s so funny because being next to Kyungsoo still feels weird on him, but he can’t help it.

“And you… are going to stand there and watch?” he teases, arching an eyebrow at Kyungsoo playfully. The other just stares with his _resting_ scowl.

“Yes” Kyungsoo stared blank at him and Chanyeol wonder if the other got the joke. “I mean no, I won’t watch you shower yourself”

Chanyeol laughed. He feels lighter now, maybe they started in a bad way; maybe they should _just forget_ that day at that house and start new, at least that’s the wave of positivity that had hit him made him think. Maybe his feelings are changing now, it’s _different_ to have Kyungsoo around, Chanyeol can’t explain.

“Sit here, I need to ask some things” they were back at sitting in front of each other, Chanyeol knows he might look like a fussy kid, but he can’t help it “So, do you guys sleep?”

“When we are exhausted”

“Do you guys have organs like us humans do?”

“Of course, we were humans too” Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows frown a little, but from confusion “They are like yours, but don’t get sick or easily damaged”

“ _Ohhh_ ” Chanyeol cooed “Do vampires shower?”

“No… only if we get dirty” this time Kyungsoo is the one with a playful glint in his eyes “We don’t stink like humans”

“I stink?” Chanyeol smelled his right armpit just out of habit and self consciousness.

“That’s what you were going to shower for, right? I can hold my breath for a while longer” Chanyeol looked up to see Kyungsoo’s shoulders trembling lightly and his eyes were amused, _he is laughing_. Feigning anger Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo, protesting loud, the vampire doesn’t even blink at the attack and suddenly Chanyeol is laughing too.

Their chests feel lighter, like they don’t fear each other’s presence anymore, each for their own reasons.

Indeed they can start again and enjoy each other’s company by now.

The pleasant moment remains even though they stopped laughing, but it’s broken by Kyungsoo’s phone ringing loudly. The Alpha vampire suddenly feels a wave of worry coming from Wendy, the same person that is at the other side of the line as he picks up the call.

“Wendy what’s going on?”

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo’s expression falls from worried to something that he can’t decide what it is, he doesn’t look angry, but it’s like he is ready to fight, he tilts his head slowly to the side and his eyes turn distant, he replies Wendy with a cold hum and the eyes turn back to Chanyeol, he knows the looks isn’t directed at him, but he feels himself shiver at the look.

“W-What happened?” Chanyeol failed to not stutter, Kyungsoo looks at the side and it’s like he is lost again.

“Jongin escaped the basement”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what you think? your opinion is very important <3


	10. my heart's a graveyard, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup

Chanyeol could feel how heavy the atmosphere had become. Kyungsoo looked distant and a slight frown of his eyebrows show how thoughtful and mad he was, maybe for him as an Alpha of a pack, he feels like the other vampire disrespected his home or something, at least that’s what Chanyeol had read somewhere in fiction stories.

“And…” he tried, gaining Kyungsoo’s attention back, he looks less scary now, so Chanyeol isn’t much uneasy anymore “You guys are going to chase him?”

“The others are doing that already” Kyungsoo said calmly, getting up from the couch, accompanied by the taller, whose legs is kind of trembling, making him realize he is scared “I’m joining them soon, we have to look everywhere”

“Is it really necessary?” Chanyeol asked innocently, but only that got Chanyeol a murderous look by Kyungsoo, giving him chills, he really thinks he is right about the Alpha pride theory now “Not trying to be fussy, sorry”

“He is dangerous” Kyungsoo stated as it’s obvious and Chanyeol should have known, Chanyeol does know and feel dumb, his mother always told him how he should think before speaking “We don’t know his next move, I feel like he is my responsibility”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked curiously, regretting right away. _I never learn, sorry umma_.

 Kyungsoo let out a bitter chuckle, sighing like he isn’t really in the mood for bullshit, Chanyeol made a face at him, offended. 

“We talk later Chanyeol, I promise to tell you everything, now I need to go” he said, but didn’t look so mad anymore, maybe wasn’t annoyed at Chanyeol at all. _Or maybe vampires are bipolar._

“Okay” Chanyeol said nodding and making sure his mouth is shut so he won’t say anything to bring that murderous look out of Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol one last time walked to the door, opening it and closing it with a loud bang.

 “Take care” Chanyeol whispered at nothing.

~

Jongin had vanished.

No matter for how long the others looked for him, the tan, blue eyed vampire just evaporated.

The group ran at places where the vampire could have gone, but there was nothing they could find about him. They looked through the forest, on the hospital looking for cases of stolen blood support, even for cases of missing people in case Jongin had made any other victim.

After three days though, Kyungsoo decided they should head back home. Jongin really escaped them for good.

“Why are we even doing this again?” Minseok sat on the chair with a loud thud, crossing his arms and face expressing his boredom, eyes still red from all the rush. The others simply looked down at him. They just got home after the failed mission, still feeling frustrated and unsatisfied “I mean; it’s not like he is our problem”

“He was at our basement, of course it’s our problem?” Wendy retorted back from the place she is standing resting her foot at the wall behind her, looking more like a rebellious teen than the _lady_ of the group.

Minseok narrowed his eyes at her “And why? We could just have killed him, would have saved us from the bother, don’t you think, _Alpha_?”

Jongdae and Wendy widened their eyes at Minseok’s tone, they had never seen one of them question Kyungsoo like this, their all bond was based in trust anyway, if Kyungsoo is the Alpha is because the whole group chose like that, Minseok himself seemed to realize his mistake, remorse reaching his features, like he knows he broke the trust on the person that only cared for them all this time, but the damage was done, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and his shoulders fell, like he feels it heavy.

“You are right” the silence is broken by Kyungsoo’s surprisingly soft voice; the vampires looked down at their feet or their laps, waiting for their Alpha to finish “I thought I could bring him and introduce him to the pack, slowly we could earn his trust. Maybe I didn’t kill him because I wanted to ask what happened, he said he hated to take from humans” a chuckle “I didn’t talk to him, couldn’t stand looking at his face, but now I know” a chuckle, not bitter, but evil “I feel like I wanted to test that damn silver chains on someone and I hated him enough” Kyungsoo looked up smirking, his pack stared at him as well, at the evil glint his face has, he doesn’t even need to show his vampire red eyes to look _scary_ “Am I cruel because of that?” no one answered, so Kyungsoo continued “But then he is free and I feel like he kicked me in the butt, bastard”

“Well” Minseok started, not knowing what else to say, just wishing to break the crushing silence. “You are the Alpha, so” he motioned awkward with his arms. Even though Kyungsoo sounded cruel, his pack knows him enough not to be shocked; they know their Alpha can be ruthless other than his kind gestures towards others, that’s what make him so _special_ , they think, Kyungsoo has the right amount of what an Alpha need to have to lead a pack.

“One question” Jongdae said from the couch, looking more relaxed as he feels their pack isn’t breaking anymore, with Minseok looking like a cat that have been left in the rain. “How you turned from being caring with him to all this hate?”

“Because I feel like all his words were crap, now. I was about to bring him to _my_ pack, but he is weak”

“Does it have something to do with Chanyeol, too?”

“You said one question, Jongdae” Kyungsoo stood up, straightening his clothes, looking arrogant _like always does when he is running from something_ , thinks Jongdae “And no, Chanyeol was just caught in the middle of all of this”

Then Kyungsoo left, the other vampires are used to his escapades and don’t make any deal out of it. At his place on the couch, Jongdae smirks as he remembers all his Alpha’s actions when it came to the young human while he was sick, the break of Kyungsoo walls when Chanyeol was fragile and about to die at any moment.

~

Chanyeol gasped when he opened his door and saw Kyungsoo standing there looking like he is bored out of his mind.

“Oh my God, it’s really you”

“No, it’s Jesus” a pause “Jesus knocking on your door is not only a metaphor of the bible or _something_ ” Kyungsoo answered, his _no bullshit_ face on.

“You disappear for days and now you are being sarcastic pants?” Chanyeol crossed his arms, he knows Kyungsoo is a vampire, an Alpha and whatever, but what the fuck?

“I promised I would come back”

“Yeah, but I wanted news”

“Are you letting Jesus in or what?”

“Oh.. you can’t? Like you can’t come in to my home if I don’t allow you to?”

“I can come in whenever I want, just trying to be polite” Kyungsoo blinked and Chanyeol gave space for him, who entered the room, the taller motioned to the couch and Kyungsoo followed as they sat themselves there.

“So…”

“We didn’t find him, we spent days looking for him and he is gone”

_“Oh”_ Chanyeol’s shoulder fell, he feels really bad for the guys now, look like they worked hard to find him.

“It’s fine, as long as he stay away” Kyungsoo looked briefly at Chanyeol “I knew him all along” the young human widened his eyes in surprise, but there was curiosity in his gaze. “He was at the forest, hungry and by his condition, maybe dying; I was going to take him to our place when I found dead animals he probably dried”

Chanyeol squirmed uncomfortably, not knowing exactly what to say, he wasn’t expecting Kyungsoo to know the vampire, _were they friends? Kyungsoo trusted him?_

“Jongin, it’s his name” Chanyeol thought for a moment he said his thoughts out loud, but maybe it was just Kyungsoo giving him this detail “I looked out for him when I find out he took you, I found your motorbike, your scent was still there, so I knew.”

“Real…ly” Chanyeol said, not looking at the vampire who he can feel staring at him at the moment. The vampires told him so many times he don’t need to constantly thank them for saving him, so he learned he really doesn’t need to. When Chanyeol looked up Kyungsoo still stared at him, the man looks like he is trying to find answers to Chanyeol’s constant thinking; at least he doesn’t look upset or sad for not finding the vampire- Jongin.

“I wonder what happened to him that day and if it’s related to you somehow…”

“Uh, what?” Chanyeol hugged himself like in auto protection, if he was alone he would have hugged his legs close to his chest right now.

“Tell me, Chanyeol” Kyungsoo’s gaze was different now, like he have something sorted out and Chanyeol feels like he is caught even though he hadn’t done anything “How do you feel about Jongin?”

 “What do you mean?”

“Think of him, like try to _feel_ him” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, Chanyeol looked down in shame, why Kyungsoo is making he feel like that? How he is supposed to feel Jongin?

“I can’t do that” Chanyeol yelled, he feels like making Kyungsoo go away from his house, he is overwhelmed and feel like his heart is beating too hard in his chest.

“Do you hate him? I know you feared him that day at the basement, but how about now?”

“I..” Chanyeol tried, he closed his eyes and thought of the other even though he is sweating now, he feels like his panic attack is coming but he needs to be strong, then Jongin fill his mind, the blue eyes, the way Jongin touched him, how he felt defenseless, but somehow _safe,_ like that’s supposed to be even if it’s not right, because it was _not_ right. Chanyeol opened his eyes, having his answer, he hopes it’s enough. “I don’t hate him, I think I can’t” he lets his head fall, like he was defeated, a weird feeling hits him, like when you go home after talking to the doctor and sit in your couch and starts thinking after you got the news you are _sick_.

“I see” if there’s something in Kyungsoo’s voice, Chanyeol hadn’t noticed, bust he feels the other gaze on him, suddenly he feels hands touching his cheek and lifting his head up, Kyungsoo is sitting close to him, looking kindly at his eyes and Chanyeol can’t help but stare, this is better, this is not like Jongin made him feel. Chanyeol wants to come closer, to lay his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder “You did well, Chanyeol. You were so strong, I’m proud of you”

Chanyeol nodded, touching Kyungsoo’s hands on his cheek with his bigger hands. He remembers that time when he find out the truth about Kyungsoo, how he felt overwhelmed and wanted to stay away from him, but now he feels like being closer, it’s so different, why does this man make him feel like this? Before Chanyeol can think further, Kyungsoo removed his hands, leaving Chanyeol’s own hands hanging in the air; he put it safely in his lap.

“I have a theory” Kyungsoo is serious now, no trace of the tenderness he was letting show before “It’s rare, I have to research further” Chanyeol waits, the feeling is like when you go to the doctor and waits for them to tell you what is wrong with you, you need to know, but the apprehension is so big “I think you might be” Kyungsoo looked down at his lap, his hands in fist, he tighten it like he himself can’t handle what he have to say, but he look back at Chanyeol, determination in his face “I think you might be Jongin’s feeder”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again~ it's been so long, right? u.u i wasn't intending to take this long, but i got a little sick and couldn't edit the chapter since i've already had it done T^T  
> but well, i promise to update sooner next time ^^
> 
> have i ever asked you to forgive any grammar mistakes? if not, pls do it  
> or just tell me what is wrong and i'll fix it u.u


	11. with the venomous kiss you gave me i'm killing loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again~ :* one more chapter for you guys. enjoy ^^

Chanyeol felt like a kid that disobeyed his parents, or a teenager in a family meeting.

Kyungsoo had said he is a thing called “feeder”, he doesn’t know what that is, but by the name sounds like he is someone that gives his blood to a vampire willingly, what is scary, because he doesn’t feel like repeating that experience, no way.

After their small talk, Kyungsoo took him back to his own home, dragging him by his arm, saying they need to meet with the others so it all can be solved as soon as possible and it’s important. Chanyeol, in the other hand, left himself be dragged by Kyungsoo who had a strong grip on his wrist to the car (looks like the car belongs to all of them) and drove silently back to the vampires’ household where looks like all _vamps_ are present for the meeting and the main topic is him.

Now Chanyeol is sitting on the couch, feeling small (what is ironic because no one of them are taller than him), his body language all closed, cold hands holding each other as if to find some comfort,  while the vampires give him questioning looks, Kyungsoo gets a simple looking cell phone and dials, Chanyeol watches him from his place at his side, the Alpha is very close, he hadn’t left Chanyeol’s side since they were at his place, Kyungsoo might be small (like really small, smaller than Minseok and Jongdae), but it’s like he _towers_ over everyone by his place at Chanyeol’s side, protecting him.

The phone is on speaker and as it calls, Wendy, Jongdae and Minseok get a little closer. Chanyeol is curious and worried about what’s going to happen, he hates to feel like this.

“Hello” comes a voice from speaker, it’s a woman Chanyeol doesn’t recognize the voice of “So what’s the deal?”

“Everyone is with you?” Kyungsoo asks, like everyone, whoever they are, must have been called by him.

“Yes, everyone is here” the woman says “Seulgi and her partner too”

Chanyeol widened his eyes a little, the mention of Baekhyun, he feels at ease with the vampires, but he knows Baekhyun have his back and that’s soothing.

“That’s great Joohyun” oh, so that’s Joohyun. Chanyeol heard about her a lot, she sounds strong as they put her to be, one of the first members of the club “the deal is that we need to talk about someone, a friend. Do you know anything about feeders?”

“You’ve met a feeder?” Joohyun sounds surprised.

“It’s just a theory”

“Who is this feeder? What is happening?” it’s Seulgi’s voice, Chanyeol recognizes.

“Ok, so you remember Chanyeol”

“Chanyeol is a feeder?” Seulgi interrupts at the same time Baekhyun yells “What is a feeder?” Wendy laughs as Kyungsoo makes a face.

“Let me explain” Kyungsoo just raised his voice a little bit, but it’s enough to make the others shut up “So, Chanyeol was caught by a vampire that feeds from blood, as you know. I don’t think that Jongin would simply leave when he agreed to accept my help, so I was thinking what would make him change his mind so quickly and run away only to find Chanyeol on his way.”

“Maybe he just wanted to leave and didn’t tell you, was afraid of meeting other vampires” Minseok suggested, making Wendy nod, Jongdae looks like he needs to think further.

“Maybe, because of the animals, to gain strength” Kyungsoo said seriously “But why stop and get a human to feed when I would end up finding him?”

“What are you trying to imply?” Seulgi asks, Chanyeol just stares at one and another and the phone, everything is about him and he just feels like sinking on the couch.

“The thing is that as I don’t believe it was coincidental, the thought crossed my mind and it became stronger after I questioned Chanyeol, he looked troubled by Jongin, but also infatuated somehow”

“How do you feel, Chanyeol?” Wendy sounds different from what Chanyeol has seen of her, she is concentrated and lost the playfulness Chanyeol is used to see on her. All the vampires look at Chanyeol now, who feels even smaller under their gaze.

 “I just felt like sleeping… and leave it be, like it’s supposed to be”

“And the vampire, how do you feel about him?”

“He is handsome”

Chanyeol feels like he said some shit now, but nobody moves an inch, like they are waiting, everyone is serious into this, maybe Chanyeol can let himself say silly things, at least at the moment no one looks like they are going to make fun of him.

“I mean, his eyes are pretty, they are blue” really blue… Chanyeol feels like drowning himself in them, the red eyes from the others make him feel like running away, afraid, targeted, but Jongin’s… they give him peace.

Chanyeol realized he spaced out for a moment when he came back to his senses to see all of the vampires studying him, all of them have the same gaze, Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae briefly _As I told you_ is like he say it to the doctor vampire, who nods lightly.

“That could be because he is a predator, a predator need something to call their prey’s attention” Minseok interrupts the moment, Chanyeol is surprised the other vampires from the other side of the line aren’t saying anything, maybe Kyungsoo is sharing with them his thoughts.

“Yes and how can he have a feeder if he would end up killing them?” Wendy wondered. “He is venomous, isn’t feeders supposed to be their partners till they die?”

“I think we can’t know till Chanyeol meet him again” said Jongdae, looking thoughtful now, look like even the point Kyungsoo made isn’t enough to prove anything for real. “If Jongin calls for Chanyeol and he listen to him then he is supposed to be his feeder, even if he won’t leave to another meal”

“If it depends on me Jongin won’t lay his hand on him again” Kyungsoo says getting up, Chanyeol follows him with his eyes. “I think this meeting is over, thank you for your assistance, enjoy Norway”

“Ah, Alpha” Joohyun calls, everyone turns back to the tiny cell phone on the table, Chanyeol feels like he was right, indeed Kyungsoo shared with the rest of the group what was going on “We are coming back soon”

“As you wish” Kyungsoo says and leaves, everyone stares as the Alpha disappears through the night.

“He is so pissed” Wendy states, her eyes smiling in amusement, Minseok gives a hint of smile too.

“I don’t get it” Joohyun calls their attention back “What happened between him and this Jongin? He didn’t tell us the whole story”

“It’s long, sweetie” Jongdae says smiling at the phone, Chanyeol just watches no sure what to do now, even though he is already friends with all of them he feels cornered, he didn’t chose to feel like this, and now that Kyungsoo left, he realizes he lost the sense of protetiveness he was feeling before “Sooyoung, Yerim. Why so quiet?”

“Because this is so boring, Oppa” a girl say doing aegyo, Joohyun snorts and some giggling is heard, Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun is still with them or left.

“Don’t complain, Sooyoungie, you are at Norway, we are here dealing with Alpha’s resting bitch face” Minseok says making the two girls giggle. Chanyeol giggled too, Kyungsoo _is not_ that bad.

Chanyeol watched as the vampires catch up with the news, the other vamps are just having fun around the world, now at Norway, but feels like coming back _home_ , listening to them, Chanyeol can feel like they are a family, even more than that, they are _one_ , it’s so weird to say this, but he can’t describe it other way. The vampires didn’t leave him out of their talks, for Chanyeol’s luck no one asked how he met his vampire friends, that would be embarrassing, _maybe Baekhyun told them_ , Chanyeol realizes in horror. They spent some time talking, Chanyeol even left his remarks, no longer feeling shy, Baekhyun sounded different now, no more loud, cheery, it’s like he’s changing, but Chanyeol can’t blame him, he is finding himself in his new world, doesn’t sound easy. Joohyun’s personality reminds him of Kyungsoo’s own, maybe she leads her part of the group while they are not next to their Alpha, meanwhile Sooyoung sounds cute, but very sly, trying to get Chanyeol to spill his darker secrets so easily it scares him. The other girl, Yerim only laughs sometimes, very low, Chanyeol wouldn’t say she is shy, she is a bit hostile and it made him frown a bit, by this little time he can feel she is closer to Sooyoung, he can even imagine two young girls, plotting together.

After Chanyeol started yawning, Jongdae drove him back at home late at night, he also feels really hungry, discussing with himself what is the stronger feeling so he’ll decide if he’ll sleep or eat first as he reaches home.

Looking out of the window to find only darkness, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel disappointed somehow, a heavy feeling as he remembers Kyungsoo, why did he leave? It feels like when his _meeting_ ended he just forgot Chanyeol was there, not important anymore to his experiment or whatever.

_But through the dark forest at his eyes he still looked for Kyungsoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, you can find me on tumblr oh-my-chansoo and we can talk about this fic, or exo or chansoo or whatever~   
> ahh and an information~ the tittle of this fanfic is a Nightwish song, the chapters are mostly from the band H.I.M and Evanescence ^^


	12. blinded i am and so are you by shedding tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ^^  
> these days have been really though for me, i've been updating other fics that I wrote to distract myself.  
> well, I have to confess I haven't checked the whole chapter before posting it, I'm sorry if anything is unsettling. Just tell me anything you didn't get or any mistake and I'll fix it up. I will post at least two other fics this week too. yay ^^

Chanyeol looked down at the time on the watch on his cell phone, hoping his friends won’t notice how he just wishes to stay at home and sleep till the next century. Holding a sigh he looked up again to watch as his university friends talk about something unimportant, it’s the last day of their break so they are meeting up at their favorite café before the whole university stress began again.

“Chanyeol, you look tired” said Amanda, a foreign student with a thick accent, now everyone was looking at him with worried faces and Chanyeol feels like an asshole.

“I’m just feeling a little tired” he said trying to smile, but showing an ugly grimace.

“You want me to take you home? You look pale” offered Taecyeon, frowning at Chanyeol.

“I think I can do it myself” Chanyeol get up, put some money at the table and get his stuff “Thank you for the night it was great, we see each other at uni tomorrow buds” he smiled genuinely at them, they smiled back biding him goodbye.

“No, wait” Taecyeon said, getting up “I’ll go with you, come on don’t complain, I’m worried”

Chanyeol let him take him home.

Ever since his meet up with the vampires Chanyeol feels like he have so much in his head to think about hanging out with friends. Jongin is silent wherever he is and the other vampires are just as silent as him, leaving Chanyeol to deal with his thoughts alone. He could visit them, his bike wasn’t badly damaged so the repair is already done, but he feels like he would be a burden, crying afraid he will become some evil vampire’s bitch.

The problem is that Chanyeol feels uneasy about this whole thing, walking home at this moment feels so weird, like Jongin will come out of the dark and jump on him, forcing him to go somewhere where he can take his blood and probably kill him in the process.

Chanyeol opted to walk tonight. When he left home was still clear as the sun still played around, but now he knows why kids are afraid of the dark, because of the uncertainty, also knows why everything feels easier when the day is clear, because it’s like you know you can see better, no monster will get you, metaphoric or not. Taecyeon’s presence is welcomed, but they haven’t talked the whole way, Chanyeol guesses the guy is just waiting for the right moment when they reach his home so he can try to get into his bed, Taecyeon doesn’t have a crush on him, but Chanyeol knows the guy ogle him sometimes as well as some not nice stuff he had said to his other friends. Chanyeol isn’t against people wanting him, also he isn’t against having a night with Taecyeon, he isn’t the best option, but Chanyeol could do with some distraction.

As he reaches his place, Chanyeol wishes Yixing was there, but the Chinese is working till later, so Chanyeol will have to deal with Taecyeon and he does it by pulling the guy inside while they kiss, their heights match so their body is aligned, humping each other for more friction on their dicks. Taecyeon have hard muscles and Chanyeol feels them while he leads the guy to his room. Taecyeon throws him on the bed and take his shirt off, Chanyeol does the same and soon he finds his mouth invaded by the other again, as Taecyeon leaves his mouth to attack his neck Chanyeol starts feeling dizzy, his heartbeats increases and he just wants the man to stop, the hands that brought Taecyeon closer now pushes the tall man away, as he doesn’t seem to understand, Chanyeol hits him afraid he will hurt, but also in need that he stops. Taecyeon looks at him confused and his expression changes to  worried as he sees Chanyeol’s teary eyes.

“Oh my God Chanyeollie, what-”

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol said, trying not to break down “Please, leave”

“But you-”

“Please, leave” he said louder, Taecyeon got his shirt and left, Chanyeol could only cry, he doesn’t know why he feels like this, but he just does it till he sleep.

 

~

 

Chanyeol looked at the single person sitting on a bench at the park, she swings her feet like a kid and Chanyeol sits by her side, not knowing how to start talking even though he was the one that called Wendy up. After his breakdown he feels like maybe it have something to do with Jongin and the whole feeder thing, the aversion he felt as Taecyeon was touching him, must be because he _somehow_ is really connected to the blue eyed vampire.

“So” Wendy started “How are you feeling these days?”

Chanyeol looked down at his nails out of distraction “I’m doing good”

“You need to talk to me, please tell what it is” Wendy is talking slow and low, like she knows how much of a wreck Chanyeol has been, like she is trying to be careful.

“I feel like this is getting to me, you know.” Chanyeol started, no use to hide now, he is here and he is feeling awful, he won’t waste her time.

“I’m sorry” Wendy says and she sounds like she mean it “Jongin is missing, no trace of him anywhere, we’re afraid he moved town”

“I don’t know if that’s good or not” Chanyeol chuckled. “Yesterday night I brought a guy to my home and-” Wendy looked up at him, but nothing but curiosity in her gaze “I couldn’t do it… I panicked”

“It can be a symptom” she nodded, more to herself “a feeder will feel like only their _master_ is suitable for them whatever the situation, like to feed or sex. The aversion is your body recognizing him as it”

Chanyeol looked away to that. Why did it have to happen to him? He didn’t choose it, he doesn’t want to feed Jongin, now he regrets telling Kyungsoo how it felt at that time.

“You guys said he is venomous, he could kill me” he said bitterly.

“There are other ways to feed, he can collect your blood” Wendy looked up at the blue sky “The best way would be to feed direct from you, but there is this one too”

“I don’t want to do it” Chanyeol felt determined, an ugly feeling of hatred blooming inside of him. Wendy turned her eyes at him again and for a moment he saw the red eyes like he did with Baekhyun, he hadn’t seen it for a long time, but he remembers.

“We won’t let him touch you, I think my Alpha would kill an army before it happens” she had some tiny smile on her lips. “Kyungsoo is fond of you, he won’t let anyone harm you”

Chanyeol turned away again, this time to hide his blush, he can’t help it, Wendy knows what they had that night, must be why she smiled like that “Don’t say things like this”

“I’m serious, Alpha might scowl most time, but- ” this time Wendy looked thoughtful, she isn’t joking “Well, not the time to gossip” she smiled, Chanyeol knows she is trying to hide something, she clearly was about to say something but stopped herself, making Chanyeol curious, but he won’t fuss about it. He can let it to other time.

 

 

~

 

Chanyeol have been thinking about this feeder thing. Any day that passes, he feels like it is closer to the day he’ll have to serve his blood for a blue eyed vampire. In a movie it could sound sexy, possessive, but when it actually happens in real life it just feel _sick_.

The night is beautiful today, so Chanyeol decided to walk to the store to buy that awesome ice cream they have and let his motorbike at home, so he can think. He could have been afraid, no one knows where Jongin is, if he is around or making victims or even waiting to get Chanyeol, he can be stalking him right now, blue eyed stare watching his every movement in the dark.

The store lady made a face at Chanyeol when he got the ice cream as someone who wonders why someone is buying ice cream at almost midnight, but Chanyeol just reciprocated with a raised eyebrow as if saying “can’t a guy be totally depressed and fearing for his life in peace?” if he won’t sleep tonight afraid of some monster, at least he’ll be eating delicious ice cream.

_I don’t want to do this._

Chanyeol looked at the moon, sighing. He feels like something is weighing on his back, making him tired, now he regrets not getting his motorbike.

Chanyeol looked up at the road and startles as someone is standing on the middle, staring. His heartbeat increase suddenly, the wave of fear hitting him, hard, but looking better Chanyeol could leave a sigh of relief, the figure moves and walks towards him and he knows already, it’s Kyungsoo and the taller feels like flicking his forehead for the fright, but also hugging him for not being _the other_.

“You look like you saw a ghost” Kyungsoo says amused, smirk clear in his lips.

“Are you stalking me?” Chanyeol fights back, not in the mood.

The vampire stops at Chanyeol’s side, motions for him to walk and they start walking slowly side by side “I was just passing by”

“Yeah I believe you, like totally”

Kyungsoo look straight ahead, putting his hand in his pocket “Wendy told me about the talk you had I- I need you to know that you can talk to me too”

Chanyeol glances briefly at Kyungsoo, the other isn’t looking back. Actually, now Chanyeol feels like talking to someone. he have been feeling so bad and he never knows why, he feels like he’s going to be a burden if he keep going with this.

“I have…” he starts, Kyungsoo didn’t make any indication that he is curious, he looks just like he wants to hear “I have been feeling down lately, can’t stop thinking and I can’t-” he take a breath “can’t stop feeling self aware and I am getting a little jumpy”

“You think is because…”

“Yes” Chanyeol says “I just don’t want to do it, it’s weird and scary and I just feel like ending this agony you know? I mean, if I’m a feeder and he knows, why wait so long to come and get me?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know” Kyungsoo said calmly “maybe it just happened and the spell is on you, but he won’t know till he meets you again”

“So why I feel bad?”

“Your body might be giving indications that you need him” there’s a bench and Chanyeol sit on it, Kyungsoo does the same “it’s like your body miss him, must be why you couldn’t have any intercourse with the other man”

_Oh, so Wendy told him everything_. Or maybe he got it from her, _Alpha_.

“I don’t want to” Chanyeol said, emotionless “My body shouldn’t be missing him and I don’t want it to”

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said calmly and the human looked down at him, Kyungsoo’s big eyes are tender, Chanyeol can’t not look at him “listen to me, you may be thinking like this now, but if you really is a feeder you won’t have control over your feelings and thoughts”

“I will…”

“You will surrender as soon as you see him, but look at me” and Chanyeol does, somehow they are even closer then when they first got to the bench “I won’t let him get you, he won’t get your blood again, if he does much as touch you he’ll lose the members in his body” Chanyeol shivered as the words left kyungsoo’s mouth, to the moment be more terrifying, Kyungsoo just needed to show his red eyes to match his tone “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, but it’s the truth” Kyungsoo avoided chanyeol’s gaze, but the human kept on staring. He remembers when to be next to Kyungsoo was too much, but now he just wants to be next to him, to touch him, not like when they had sex, but just to be close.

“If my body rejected Taecyeon because of the spell” Kyungsoo looked back at Chanyeol, waiting for him to finish “Why do I feel like being closer to you?”

“What? I-” the vampire words were cut by the press of lips into his own. It was just a press, but Chanyeol felt warmer, safer and he wanted more, deepening the kiss and being reciprocated, but as soon as he felt it he lost it, Kyungsoo now looked full of wonder, like he don’t understand why Chanyeol did that, but he wasn’t mad, he didn’t look like he didn’t want it too, so Chanyeol kissed him again.

This time he wasn’t pushed away.


	13. in our hearts love keep sweet talking to dispair

Not even when he was a teen with raging hormones Chanyeol felt as needy as he does now. Kissing Kyungsoo is rising such fire on him he doesn’t know how this is going to end, or if he wants it to end at all. Their position is awkward, a side by side that prevents their bodies to connect and Chanyeol feels like he wants more and he tries to get more by pressing everything he can on Kyungsoo hugging the man’s waist as the other pulls his hair lightly but enough for Chanyeol understand he wants to go for his neck now, and that’s how Chanyeol can catch his breath back as Kyungsoo assaults the sensitive part of his neck.

Chanyeol moans loudly, when he opens his eyes he realizes where they are and how someone can pass by and see this, two guys attacking each other _in public_.

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s arm and pushes him away lightly, trying to make Kyungsoo stop biting on his collar bone _oh god_ when did he unmade his zipper? “Kyungsoo- Kyungsoo we need to stop” Kyungsoo stopped abruptly, staring at Chanyeol and the look in the man’s eyes tells he is _trying_ to get a control of himself. “Let’s go somewhere else, please” Chanyeol breathed and Kyungsoo nodded, getting up of the bench and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand, then both were walking fast on the streets.

Chanyeol was thinking about the things Kyungsoo could do to him this night and didn’t even realized he was being led to a field, passing through some lamps, Kyungsoo cornered him against a tree where the light don’t get, Chanyeol hit the wall a bit too hard but he actually smiled at that, Kyungsoo chuckled darkly “getting kinky, are we?” then got Chanyeol’s mouth in his again, not taking time to stop getting the guy’s jacket off him, but leaving his shirt in place “I’m sure better not to see too touch much of your pretty smooth skin here” he growled and Chanyeol nodded, even though he have no idea of what Kyungsoo was talking about since the man is already undoing his belt, Chanyeol felt the fabric of his pants falling from his waist and a warm hand getting his member out, pumping it really fast, not giving time for him to get used with the sudden attack in his sensitive part.

Not long after, Chanyeol was already seeing stars, his legs were getting weak and he only had Kyungsoo to hold on to, letting his head fall on the man’s shoulder and that’s how Kyungsoo begins whispering nothings in his ear, biting it lightly too “so good for me, Yeol. So perfect, you moan so nice, yeah keep on doing it, I’m loving it” and Chanyeol does moans again, louder and holds more onto Kyungsoo.

When Chanyeol came all over his shirt and Kyungsoo’s hand, his legs felt like jelly and he hugged the man, trying to get his breath back.

Chanyeol laughed low in Kyungsoo’s ear,  his worries forgotten for the moment, when his eyes found the Alpha’s again, the young man stared slyly at him as he begins to undo the buttons of his jeans, Kyungsoo doesn’t smile, but he looks at him like he wants to devour him, even in the dark, Kyungsoo’s eyes are shining and for a brief moment Chanyeol saw it again, the red in his orbs, but instead of being afraid of it Chanyeol just fell on his knees, looking up at the man in front of him who stares back.

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo’s eyes as he gets the vampire’s member and pumps it slowly, Kyungsoo get a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair, maybe trying to stop himself from making the man just _hurry_.

Chanyeol puts Kyungsoo in his mouth, doing all the tricks he knows someone might like when they are getting a blowjob, Kyungsoo moans a lot more quietly, whispering things that is making Chanyeol want to be so good and please him, Kyungsoo let his head fall against the tree bark behind him and messed Chanyeol’s hair, never trying to get him to swallow his cock.

Kyungsoo alerts him, but Chanyeol lets him come in his mouth and that was far the _sexiest_ , _dirtiest_ thing he ever done.

Their kiss is as full of passion as the first of the night and both stares at each other’s eyes after it, after all the heat is gone and the cold of the night comes back for Chanyeol slowly, but he doesn’t mind because he can’t concentrate on it with Kyungsoo looking _like this_ at him.

 

The way to Chanyeol’s home was really fast, full of giggles and sneaky glances. Chanyeol felt silly for being like this, but _judge him_ , he just had sex outdoors and feels really silly about it.

As they reach home, Kyungsoo once again attacked Chanyeol and it was a sign that the night had just began for them. Just like the first time they went all the way.

On his hands and knees, with his legs up Kyungsoo’s shoulder, they did it _again and again and again_.

After the third time Chanyeol was sprawled in his bed, panting like he lost his breath for too long that he laughed out loud, Kyungsoo stared, the vampire have different reactions, like he didn’t have a blush in his skin, he wasn’t panting, but he kind of looked _happy_ , “What?”

Kyungsoo chuckled too, not understanding the sudden laughing fit.

“Is that” catches breath “It would be so weird if Yixing was here and we arrived like… jumping each other” and Chanyeol is laughing again, imagining his housemate’s face, Yixing would probably book a flight back to China first thing in the morning.

“It’s not that funny” Kyungsoo had an amused frown in his eyebrows.

“It is funny, he is so nice oh my God”

“You are different… from that night I met you”

“What do you mean?”

“You gave that bad boy, rebellious teen vibe, like _don’t fuck with me_ vibes”

“And now…?”

“Now …” Kyungsoo stared at him, a tiny smile in his lips “you are better”

Chanyeol could come with a witty reply but it doesn’t really sound like a simple flirtation, it’s like Kyungsoo really admires him. Chanyeol stared at the marks he left on Kyungsoo and wonder how long it’ll take to disappear. “Will these disappear?” he asked, motioning.

“Soon”

“Okay then” Chanyeol said. After some time everything was silent.

Kyungsoo was lying beside Chanyeol, close but not too close, must because they had sex countless times, but they’re still not intimate.

“Hey, I remember now, you called me little bird when we met” Chanyeol faked an accusing tone. “Why? I’m nothing little”

“Yeah, I remember” Kyungsoo smirked now, kind of evil and suddenly he was on top of Chanyeol again, eyes sparkling with mischievousness “I said and I meant it, even when you were not _little_ , you were still a little bird caged with me” Chanyeol’s mouth opened in awe, in fact he was caged… with a predator. Looking deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes Chanyeol saw it again, the red in it, the mark that reminds him that Kyungsoo is not human, but Chanyeol is sure he wasn’t supposed to see this, Seulgi said so. He brushed it off, but he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to do it for more time if it keeps happening.

Kyungsoo got out of Chanyeol and laid beside him, this time closer, Chanyeol can feel his naked skin of Kyungsoo’s arms in his too.

“You look distant”

“I was just thinking of how you are different too… from the first time”

“Ah yeah?”

“Yeah, you are not as sexy as you were before”

“Liar” Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol, a little something glinting in his eyes. _It could be fondness_ and Chanyeol feels his heart fail a beat at the thought of Kyungsoo being _fond_ of him.

“Not a liar” Kyungsoo stole a peck this time, and other pecks came until they were kissing again like lovers, something Chanyeol knows they weren’t yet, but it’s enough now.

While he lied in his bed, this time alone, as Kyungsoo already got back to his house or whatever places he spend the night going to when he don’t get home to sleep, Chanyeol thought about how light he feels, as Jongin and feeders disappear from his mind, _at least for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes people it's been so long but now chansoo happened. bless  
> and i got a twitter now help me im a lost child it's @ohmychansoo


	14. and no one's gonna catch you when you fall

Different from the night before, Chanyeol feels really bad the next day.

He wasn’t expecting to wake putting everything he has and hasn’t eaten the night before all out first thing in the morning. His head really hurts and his eyes are blurry, he feels so dizzy he barely found the toilet bowl to vomit in the proper place.

Still feeling awful and a disgusting taste in his mouth Chanyeol stood on the floor of the bathroom, leaning into the wall not trusting himself to get up yet.

Sometimes he felt like vomiting, even gagging, but nothing coming out of him. Chanyeol feels like he’s dying.

Chanyeol saw the door knob turns and then a timid knock coming out.

“Chanyeol?” Yixing’s sleepy voice came out, yeah, the guy must be up to get ready to uni, Chanyeol now remembers he have to study too.

“Here”

“Dude, you’ve been there for a while, I heard gagging noises, are you okay?”

“’ _M_ fine” Chanyeol’s head falls, the sleep coming for him again, or maybe he’s just fainting. Turning his head up again Chanyeol supports himself on the toilet bowl, getting up slowly, his legs feel heavy. He can’t simply stay and sleep on the floor; other people need to use the bathroom other than him.

Flushing all the shit he vomited, Chanyeol opens the door, Yixing’s hair is a sleepy mess and the guy looks really concerned for him. “You look awful, come on let’s go to bed” Yixing helps Chanyeol walk back to his room and to his bed, the taller closing his eyes on the way, as he sees everything spinning.

When he reaches his bed, Chanyeol falls like dead weight, feeling Yixing’s warm hand on his forehead.

“You are feverish, is this a flu or something?” Yixing wonders like he is talking more to himself than with Chanyeol, who just groans unintelligible things. “I’ll get something for you, wait up buddy”

Chanyeol just lies down, trying to get his breathing back.

Even though he is tall and big, Chanyeol always had a low immunity, weather changes were the biggest villains of his childhood.

When he was a kid his mother suffered a lot, having to get him to hospital by getting awfully sick because of slight weather changes.

All leads to the culprit being his session with Kyungsoo last night.

Chanyeol smiles in his poor state.

“He’s smiling, looks like we’re better, aren’t we?” Yixing’s soft voice comes again, even with his closed eyes the taller knows Yixing is smiling. “Get up, let’s get some medicine”

Yixing helps Chanyeol in sitting position, helping him take some pills with a glass of water.

“I would stay here and take care of you” Yixing says “But I can’t, I’ll leave food for you and if you need something just call me, don’t hesitate”

Chanyeol nods, he feels so tired he can’t open his eyes anymore.

“Are you listening?”

“Yeah I- I heard”

Yixing leaves half an hour later, after making Chanyeol promise he’ll call if he need something.

~

Later when he felt slightly better, Chanyeol ate the breakfast Yixing left for him. Not before he brushed his teeth, of course.

He didn’t know it was possible to feel like something died in his mouth.

The breakfast was good, even though it started partying in his stomach right after. Ok not partying, but making a revolution. The angry breakfast spent five minutes in his stomach, making himself even more miserable. This way he won’t get better soon.

Chanyeol couldn't bother Yixing, he would feel so bad if he did. Yixing have been working hard and he can't simply call him out to take care of his excuse of a roommate.

Chanyeol dialed Jongdae's phone and waited, the doctor vampire might help him.

“Jongdae” Chanyeol said, voice weak, trying not to close his eyes and sleep. Sleep could be a good idea now, since he feels like leaving his own body.

“Chanyeollie~” the cheery voice answered "why is my favorite patient of all time calling me? I hope you are not sick, are you?"

“Sorry, Hyung. I’m afraid I need your help; I can’t go to the hospital by myself. ”

“Oh, for sure… I’m on my way” Jongdae said seriously this time “just tell me what you are feeling, so I can help you”

Chanyeol told him the symptoms and when Jongdae ended the call, he tried to get the best of his strength to open the door for him, he felt like fainting the whole way. The door being opened, Chanyeol simply crashed on the sofa, not bothering to go to bed anymore, even though he was colder now.

Chanyeol doesn’t know how long it took to Jongdae arrive, but woke up with his loud voice feeling the place “Look what we have here” Jongdae said, Chanyeol opened his eyes to see the other’s eye smile. “Yeah, let’s take you back to bed”

The way back to the room was better with someone (super strong) else helping Chanyeol move.

After Chanyeol was in bed, Jongdae started preparing an injection, Chanyeol widened his eyes.

“What? Are you afraid of needles?” He teased, pressing the base of the plunger so the seal hits the scale where the liquid is.

“Never been a fan” Chanyeol made a face. When we grow up and lose the privilege of the drops just sucks.

“Come here, show me your arm big boy” Jongdae left the needle on top of Chanyeol’s desk and started cleaning his arm with cotton wet with alcohol.

“Where do you find these?” Chanyeol asks. He still hasn’t forgotten the fact that Jongdae made a whole blood transfusion on him in his home.

“We know somebody” Jongdae winked. “Now, it’s the time, if you can’t look just close your eyes”

Chanyeol would have rolled his eyes if he was feeling the humor.

The shot didn’t hurt that much, he’s okay, he can handle it.

“Thank you” He said, dizzy. Chanyeol wishes he could rest a bit now.

“You should see a doctor; you said you were fine yesterday”

“It’s fine” Chanyeol yawns “It’s always been like this. They never knew what I have”

Chanyeol isn’t sure, but Jongdae looks like he’s thinking, considering for a moment, looking into Chanyeol’s form and trying to understand what is wrong with him.

And it’s like this that he falls asleep.

Jongdae will put his covers on top of him and gather his things.

Maybe he’ll contemplate by himself about how _special_ Chanyeol is.

No one would have survived that vampire’s poison, that for sure. Such leader as Kyungsoo would have died if he didn’t put it all out, but this _fragile_ boy resisted and waited.

As if he wasn’t really supposed to die that day.

There’s nothing that can make Jongdae shake the feeling that this boy will teach them some kind of lesson, he doesn’t know which, but Chanyeol didn’t come into their dull existence for nothing.

And Jongdae is excited to know what is going to happen next.

 

~

 

Chanyeol missed two days of school.

The second day he went to hospital, even though he felt better, to make a doctor sign a medical certificate.

He made sure to go out at night more wrapped up, so this won’t happen again soon.

It’s been some time since he felt sick, mostly when he was a kid, but now that he is an adult he was expecting that his sudden sickness would leave him, but whenever he forgets it, _it comes back_.

“You look distant” Chanyeol looked up so see Kyungsoo. He hasn’t realized he spaced out. Kyungsoo sat down in front of him in the grass. They are somewhere next to the vampires’ house; it’s been some time since Chanyeol visited. The last time Kyungsoo left him wondering where he was, this time Kyungsoo brought him for a walk. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I’m fine” Chanyeol smiled, suddenly feeling shy. It’s weird to sneak out with someone you’re supposedly is _seeing_.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he and Kyungsoo are seeing each other though, but the fact that they have been talking lately and now Kyungsoo requested his presence for a walk, Chanyeol can only think like this.

“If it’s cold we can go back-”

“No, it’s fine” Chanyeol lied down on the grass and closed his eyes “Actually I like it here.” He said “The quiet, the smell, the feeling is so natural… like I belong here. I could live here”

There was silence, but Chanyeol didn’t feel awkward. He wasn’t lying; it’s actually soothing to feel the nature next to him. Is not like he doesn’t see trees, but being in the open in the middle of nowhere is different.

“Tell me more” Kyungsoo’s voice was next to his ear, he smiled at the imagery of the vampire lying next to him and looking at his profile.

And Chanyeol told him everything he was feeling.

At the end of the day, he knew more about Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo about him, they stole kisses and there was something magic about how Kyungsoo began to look at him from that day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww they are falling in love so cute. ^^  
> don't worry this happiness isn't going to last long o/
> 
> i hate twitter why i have an acc @ohmychansoo


	15. enjoy the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saranghaja

Chanyeol looked down at the view from the window. Last time he was here, he was recovering from an accident, followed by vampire attack.

It’s so surreal.

 

“I knew I would find you hiding here” Wendy’s melodious voice reach his ears and Chanyeol turns around, smiling. “Feeling nostalgic?”

“Yeah, too much”

Wendy is now beside him, both watching the view. The leaves move lightly because of the wind, making a relaxing noise, it is a calm view to stare at, that’s why neither can look away. Both with their own thoughts.

“Baekhyun is doing fine” Wendy says suddenly, to start a conversation. It’s been a while since Chanyeol heard of his best friend. At first Chanyeol missed him like crazy, but now he got used to it.

In his group of friends they don’t really talk about Baekhyun. Only about how he _was_ fun, he _was_ a good person, how he _was_ …

Somehow Chanyeol got used to pretending Baekhyun is dead; he himself thinks he is in fact dead.

He would never imagine himself thinking of Baekhyun like this, they were always inseparable. Sometimes he thinks he is stuck in some kind of alternate universe, about how he must be crazy and everything is his imagination. He could be an asylum patient right now, but doesn’t know because reality doesn’t exist for him.

“Good”

“Don’t you miss him?” Wendy is calm, she is not smiling, here face is so serene and Chanyeol thinks her mind is somewhere distant, not on Baekhyun, but somewhere only she can reach.

“Sometimes I do” Not a lie. He does, he just doesn’t miss him often.

The silence is between them again, but it’s not uncomfortable. Chanyeol breaks it again, like he always breaks the silences when it reaches him. He was always the one to break the silence in his group of friends, always bringing up random stuff to talk about.

“How long it will take… for him to forget his human life?” That’s something he doesn’t think often anymore, but think of Baekhyun as a vampire made him think of how vampires lose their human life memories. Then he remembers Baekbeom Hyung and how he hasn’t been talking to him. He will call him later, to get updated on his Hyung’s life.

 “It depends… You know isn’t simply wake up with amnesia, right?” she says “It’s not just forget, it’s lose yourself slowly.  It’s another you, not just you with memory loss” Chanyeol doesn’t have anything to say about this, just wonders how it’s going to happen, maybe it’s like Alzheimer. “Some of us keep their human life in the back of their minds.  Like there’s something missing, something they crave for, but can’t reach. It’s agony.”

“Do you?”

Wendy takes some time to reply, both still lost in their thoughts, no rush.

“I have another name” she starts “But all I want is to forget my real name.  I’m Wendy, no one else. My birth name carries such heaviness in my chest sometimes. I look at the day as it goes by and I wonder why is this happening, why can’t I just let go. Every day is like this, to live and lament for something I don’t remember what exactly is.” The wind shakes the trees so hard it starts making noise of leaves moving and colliding with each other “Maybe your friend will be lucky and won’t have this kind of feeling”

Chanyeol nodded, he doesn’t know if he’s agreeing or just nodded to give an answer. He feels indifferent.

Later that say he visited the basement where he last saw Jongin. The metal chains are perfect, maybe someone fixed them.

Chanyeol wonders how Jongin felt being tied here; if there’ll be other vampires to be tied on this same place.

~

 

Chanyeol woke up from a strange dream. He was running through a narrow path in a forest, screeches behind him make him sure that something is following him. He was afraid and felt like his life depended on his skinny legs. The path was getting even smaller, huge trees threatening to swallow him whole and he felt more and more claustrophobic.

Catching his breath, Chanyeol cleaned the sweat that ran down his face, getting his phone and turning the flash light on to clear his room, somehow afraid the dark will make him feel cornered.

Chanyeol lied down on his bed again, covering his whole body and surfing on the internet as he waits for his slumber to come back. Half an hour later he started feeling fidgety in his place, suddenly feeling like he isn’t safe.

To test the waters, Chanyeol pointed his phone around his room, there wasn’t anything, but he couldn’t possibly chase the feeling away.

He could go to Yixing’s room and sleep there with him. Screw adulthood and all the crap about how adults are not afraid of the dark. He ended up turning the light on instead.

Slumber reached him some time after, but again, he woke up chocking.

He could feel it as he comes back from unconsciousness, a hand, pressing against his neck.

He opened his eyes to find a pair of blue ones staring holes at him.

_Jongin._

Jongin left him breathe and stared as Chanyeol coughed, trying again to catch his breath. _Sick bastard,_ he thought to himself, this time sending Jongin a death glare.

“Were you having a bad dream?” His voice is calm, but with that sarcasm tone from the first time. Jongin’s eyes went back to human color, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

“Woke up to one” Chanyeol said back. He looked up at Jongin as he thinks. He can’t possibly call Yixing, the other is just human; his only choice is the other vampires. He looks around his bed and can’t find his phone. Jongin shows his hand up and Chanyeol sees his phone there.

“We need to talk in private, let’s not get them on our business”

“I have no business with you, fucking bloodsucker” Chanyeol doesn’t even care anymore. He is weak, Jongin can kill him anytime, but at the moment he is so, _so_ angry.

“Huh” Jongin chuckled “Where are your mannerisms? Anyways, you must know why I am here and you can’t run away from that”

“I won’t let that happen, I rather _die_ than have you suck my blood for fun you fucking son of a bitch” Chanyeol flares, he’s so mad. He hates Jongin so much, he wants this guy to choke and die and he hates him, _hates_ and his heart burns from so much hate. He had never felt like this before, all this sick bastard fault. “Don’t you have other people to imprint your poison? You are disgusting with that kind of stuff inside you.”

“It’s fine” Jongin looks calm, Chanyeol wants to punch him, to make him feel so much pain. _Why am I like this?_ The vampire get up from Chanyeol’s bed and goes straight to the door in such speed that Chanyeol could think he’s a hallucination. Jongin turned around and smiled, kind of sadly “I know you will find me, you know that too”

Chanyeol’s _never_ wasn’t heard as Jongin leaves. He could run after him but somehow he knew the other already left.

The house’s atmosphere felt lighter, Chanyeol started feeling cold as he wasn’t feeling before, maybe from the rage he was feeling, he thinks, his body was so hot from the hate he couldn’t feel the night’s temperature.

He called Kyungsoo to tell him what just happened, Kyungsoo was furious, Chanyeol isn’t sure, if at Chanyeol, at Jongin or at himself, but the vampire even by distance, felt like he was about to explode somehow and Chanyeol feels guilty, if wasn’t for him Kyungsoo wouldn’t be feeling like this.

It’s all Jongin’s fault.

Kyungsoo insisted in coming to stay with him for the night and Chanyeol accepted, the other wouldn’t accept a _no_ as answer anyway.

Three days after that Chanyeol somehow couldn’t shake the feeling of that night he talked to Jongin. He felt the urge to face the vampire again. He wanted answers, answers his friends couldn’t give him.

Chanyeol wanted to prove he can’t submit to Jongin, that disgusting vampire can’t somehow have power against him.

_Poor, selfish and naïve Chanyeol._

His grandfather would say.

_You can’t try and be this strong, son._

Screw his grandfather. Chanyeol was six, he never understood why his grandfather used to treat him like some kind of pest, why he always stared at him like he have two heads, like he is dirty.

I hate you harabeoji, I hate you Jongin.

Chanyeol left his home at down, cold but he kind of didn’t mind it, he shivered and thought he deserved that.

He doesn’t remember the path, where he is going but he is going to submit to the wish of his heart, of his mind.

Someone with blue eyes smirked at the back of his mind, as if they know they have already won.

 

 


	16. we hide behind the crimson door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ don't be shy talk to me

Chanyeol stands looking up at the front of the place he just found. Tired and with his feet hurting from walking for so long.

Everything is a blur in his mind. He left his place at dawn, his mind too busy to rest; he didn’t even know how he found this place.

It looks like a brothel, based on the red flashing lights and the suggestive name, a weird smell come from it and Chanyeol scrunch his nose, disgusted. It smells like sex, sweat and something else. He pinches the bridge between his eyes closing it while he feels a headache coming. Even like that, he enters the place.

Well, is not like he never seen a brothel before.

When he was 14, his mother dated a guy who thought that being a father was to bring a boy into a brothel to have his first time with an experienced chick he paid. Chanyeol did lose his virginity that day, but he was unhappy after. He felt dirty and used, and the guy patted his back like he is proud that Chanyeol is now _a man_.

His mother broke up with the guy a month after and for that Chanyeol was glad.

Girls sent flirty looks at him, some tried to touch him but Chanyeol brushed them away, he witnessed some gross scenes he wished he wouldn’t and wondered why the hell he didn’t leave when he got the chance. His head fully hurts now, how can these people breathe in this place? It’s disgusting. When he felt like fainting he felt someone drag him away, promising he’ll be ok soon and that’s how he’s at a large room now, sitting on a bed and panicking after hitting countless times the door and demanding someone get him out of there. He barely felt when someone dragged him, _must be the smell, some kind of drug_ , he guessed.

After some time the door finally opens and Chanyeol isn’t really surprised to see Jongin smirking at him, he could only stare as more tears leaves his face, madder at everything surrounding him than sad.

“I told you” Jongin said sweetly, Chanyeol is nauseous by hearing his voice.

“Ah yeah” he said and laughed, really loud, not caring if he’ll look like a mad man, his eyes shows desperation, his whole body laughs. “Oh, looks like I found you _master_ ”

Jongin frowned for a millisecond, but it was replaced by his trademark smirk. He approached Chanyeol on the bed, the taller stopped laughing and stared at the vampire’s eyes, Jongin sits in front of Chanyeol and touches his head lightly.

“It’s fine, we are here now. This was bound to happen, we all knew that” Jongin said soothingly, for a moment Chanyeol left him touch and run his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes and Jongin is glad. Finally, he waited so long for this, he won’t be alone anymore, he never got to have a company, everyone either leaves or dies, for the first time someone came back to him, _for the first time._

Chanyeol stared down at Jongin, then at his hand and slapped his hand away making the vampire’s hopes fall a little. _Chanyeol is here, isn’t he? Why he keeps rejecting me?_

“Don’t touch me” it was barely a weak whisper, Chanyeol started massaging his forehead as if to chase his headache away, unaware of how Jongin’s expression became dark, hate flaring through his nose. One moment he is still complaining in his mind about his headache, other he feels fingers crawl in his hair, pulling him down, pain all over his head and neck for being pulled to the side, making him fall on the ground.

“Do you think you are any better than me?” Jongin asked “You think you can just come and act like such a bitch, ignoring me, humiliating me?” he crouched down and gripped Chanyeol’s neck, bringing him up to his eye level “When I fully get you, I’ll educate you, you’ll learn to behave just like you should” he watched as Chanyeol struggled to breathe, bringing his hands to try to get Jongin’s own from his neck, but unable to put effort on escaping.

Jongin threw Chanyeol on the bed and while he coughed holding his bruised neck he felt as the vampire leaned down, staying face to face with him, Jongin smirked, touching Chanyeol’s face in a fake sign of tenderness “Where is that smirk in your face now?” he chuckled “I’ll have a little of you now, it will hurt a little, but you’ll get used to it somehow” he whispered and leaned his face to Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol remembers the sensation of getting his neck bitten by a vampire.

Some kind of flashback running through his mind, the pain is awful, he knows he’s screaming, but more than screaming he is crying. The solidness of Jongin’s poison is just like he remembers, he didn’t feel different after taking it, just the pain of being fed from. As Jongin keeps on going, as a trace of blood Jongin lost runs down his neck to wet the sheets, Chanyeol wonders why he felt like that was so right before, when this is pure agony and pain.

Maybe is the fact that he is helpless, he left himself go, because he had no choice.

Again he feels sleepy, tired. He wants to sleep and forget about this, never wake up if it means he’ll wake up Jongin’s slave.

He’d rather die.

_Kyungsoo_

He thinks, Kyungsoo will be sad, disappointed.

All his friends; the vampires, Baekbeom Hyung, his family.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and feels tears falling from it to his face, as Jongin leaves his neck free.

He sleeps.

 

*

Kyungsoo looks intensely at the red lighted place from where he is standing. There’s a strong smell coming from there and it disgusts him to no end. Jongdae and Wendy cover their nose to breathe better while Minseok shows how displeased he is by scrunching his nose.

“Okay, let’s go and end up with this” Kyungsoo leads while the others follow him, sharing the thought that whatever it is, they have to just do and go back home.

Three nights ago, Wendy was around when she felt a really strong smell, then found out the smell comes from a brothel hidden in the city. The building is new, this brothel wasn’t there before.

The vampires decided they have to investigate somehow, why such strong smell? To keep people away? But don’t they need people? So maybe, the strong smell is to keep vampires away.

_Or lure them in_.

Whatever it is, they decided to take a look.

The group knows all vampires around; they don’t stop in this city, because the city kind of _belongs_ to Kyungsoo’s pack. Unless someone wants to join it, they can’t stay in the city for long, it’s the _rule_.

The smell is even stronger and more disgusting inside. There was a girl who was pole dancing, then she stopped and puked all over the stage, the clients all getting disgusted faces, but some of them giving them understanding stares. There were just a few clients, these guys must be really desperate to be somewhere like this.

Girls stopped them, offered drinks, rooms, one even flirted with Wendy. Kyungsoo knew that because they told him in his mind, they have separated long ago to look around individually.

Kyungsoo was trying to find the source of the smell opening random doors, there were some locked doors, others weren’t, but doesn’t mean that there wasn’t people, the ones who were not ashamed to show the world their _intimacy_.

Getting on the last corridor, he had already given up, probably whatever’s causing the smell won’t be in a room, maybe inside the air conditioner place, for that his pack agreed, Minseok promising he’ll check.

The last room caught Kyungsoo’s attention though. He decided to open it, the worse he could see is someone fucking, or even an orgy, chuckling at his thought he opened the door and as it opened, his eyes widened, mouth fell.

_Chanyeol_

The boy is on the bed, unconscious, blood all over his neck, by his side, Jongin, holding him close by his shoulder and smirking right at Kyungsoo.

The Alpha lamented so loud in his heart and mind, his pack heard him, _felt_ him.

_Chanyeol is claimed._


	17. well, criminals and liars

Jongin smirked proudly at Kyungsoo as he tightens his hold on Chanyeol’s sleeping body. Even with the dirty all over his clothes and nasty bruise on his neck, _Jongin wasn’t careful_ , Chanyeol still looks peaceful. Kyungsoo can hear his heartbeats, he’s breathing, but it’s too slow.

“Ugh” said Jongin with a snort “I knew you wouldn’t stay away, so curious”

“Jongin”

Jongin is bigger now, must be Kyungsoo’s impression, but the guy looks taller than he was. His skin is way tanner too. He looks handsome no- _beautiful_. He looks dangerous.

For sure he have been feeding all this time from humans, no longer the guy that wanted to stop feeding, that wanted to stop hurting people.

“Did you like the place, though? Didn’t know you were the type, Kyungsoo” he made a fake expression of pity “You look so _prude_ and unhappy”

“Jongin, what-” Kyungsoo is getting anxious about Chanyeol, the guy’s heartbeats are decreasing, he needs to have the poison out of his system now.

Jongin smirked as he looked at Chanyeol and back Kyungsoo.

 “Oh, you mean this? Remember when your crew got him away from me? He is back now, it’s destiny”

Now Kyungsoo feels like the biggest failure of an Alpha. How could someone like Jongin have a feeder? He kills everything he touches, Chanyeol wouldn’t be an exception. Vampires who have the power to turn a human their feeder are considered high profiles, Kyungsoo never met one. The feeder would please their owner till they die, but the vampire won’t be able to kill the human only by feeding.

Kyungsoo was so foolish to push Chanyeol into such situation.

“Jongin” Kyungsoo says alarmed “He is dying, he’s not your feeder, he’ll die he-”

“Shut up or I’ll make you”

Kyungsoo ignored Jongin’s threatening tone.

“I need to get him out of here, his heartbeats are decreasing, he needs to get this poison out”

“I said shut up” Jongin hissed, but it was scary, if he had shouted wouldn’t be so threatening “He came here, for me, he needs me as much as I need him, he’ll stay by my side, he won’t leave like everyone else, HE WON’T”

“NO” Kyungsoo shouted back, he’s sure his eyes are so wide in rage that they look like they are about to pop out from his head, but he don’t mind, not when Jongin sounds like a mad man, a crazy bastard, but isn’t like Kyungsoo is not losing his control too “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

_Chanyeol is in danger, Jongin claimed him, but injected his poison. He can’t feed from Chanyeol or he’ll kill him._

Even if Chanyeol does belong to Jongin, he’ll die anyways.

_I should have taken more care of Chanyeol_.

“Are you deaf? He came to me, he found me by himself, what that means to you?”

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin, the tan vampire lost his smirk, he looks enraged for someone doubting Chanyeol’s supposed to be loyalty for him.

What that means to you?

Jongin sounds like he wants Kyungsoo’s reassurance instead of just his realization that Chanyeol is his loyal feeder, like he himself isn’t sure, but refuses to acknowledge it.

_Jongin is a sick bastard_

Kyungsoo approached the bed furiously and got Jongin out of the bed harshly, the vampire falls on the floor, but suddenly he is already up, hands on Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing it hard.

“The times changed, Kyungsoo.” He whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear, whose face is getting red from lack of oxygen “I’m not weak like before” he tightens a little more, Kyungsoo groans in pain “I think I should kill you right now so you stop spitting lies from your ugly mouth”

Kyungsoo feels himself giving up, his consciousness leaving his body, but he needs to recover, reminding himself of something he got before he went out of the house, Kyungsoo struggles to take a knife he hid under his shirt, his hand search for it, trembling. When he finds it he gathers all the strength he has left and attacks Jongin, stabbing right at his belly and the vampire’s hand leaves his neck alarmed, Kyungsoo pulls back his knife and walks three steps behind and fall on the floor, coughing his breath and massaging his neck as Jongin groans in pain from the silver knife Kyungsoo just stabbed him with.

The silver knife is dirty with Jongin’s blood and looks like Kyungsoo went deep with it in his belly.

_Good_ , he thinks, _but still not enough to kill_.

_Where are you guys?_

He asks and search for his pack’s presence around the house, when he catches it his eyes widens a little more, all of them are fighting with other vampires.

Kyungsoo can’t see but Wendy is scared somehow, Minseok is uncontrollable, he’ll lose his reason soon, Jongdae is the calmer one, by his thoughts, he is controlling a illusion and making his opponent crazy with it.

Kyungsoo tries to send good thoughts in form of energy for them, but he is still recovering, his head hurts and he barely can concentrate on anything.

Jongin is trying to contain his blood from falling, yelling alone at the mess it made on him, the look on his face shows that maybe he’s gone mad, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Jongin’s mind is here at this place or he’s somewhere his mind have taken him to.

When Jongin looks up and finds Kyungsoo’s eyes, it glints blue, but it’s like he is not himself anymore, suddenly he is on top of Kyungsoo, throwing punches at his face, like he wishes to blow his skull, Kyungsoo tries to stab him again, but Jongin catches the knife and throw it away to the other corner of the room, trying his best to defend himself, Kyungsoo also uses his force and hits back, right at Jongin’s head, he feels dizzy, but he won’t give up, he’s an _Alpha_.

Both move away from each other to protect themselves, Jongin looks less mad right now, but he still have hate in his eyes. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin walks towards the counter of the room where the knife is, he try to be fast, but Jongin is faster and gets it first, threatening to stab him with it, Jongin smirks and staring at him walks backwards, to the bed where Chanyeol is sleeping, the vampire starts shaking him and yelling for him to wake up, Kyungsoo gets up suddenly alarmed, ready to jump on Jongin any time.

Chanyeol opens his eyes and stares at Jongin, then his eyes find Kyungsoo. He doesn’t look well, like on the verge of fainting, he just stares, Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Chanyeol knows what is happening.

“Hey, my dear” Jongin says, sweetly “Can you walk for me?” Chanyeol spends some time looking at Jongin’s face, his situation is really bad, Kyungsoo just want to take him away from Jongin, he looks at the knife on Jongin’s hand, afraid he’ll harm Chanyeol, _no he wouldn’t, he’s sure Chanyeol is his feeder_ , he was about to yell though, beg Jongin to not do anything with him, when Chanyeol gets up from the bed.

Even when Chanyeol is in a really bad condition, he can walk perfectly, his body looks strong, he just look like a robot. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when Jongin puts the knife on Chanyeol’s hand. At this moment he’s already trying to get himself steady against the wall, breathing heavily.

“What were you saying before, Kyungsoo?” he says “That I’m nuts, that he isn’t my slave?”

Kyungsoo frowns, what does Jongin-

“Chanyeol, darling” Chanyeol’s eyes move when Jongin says his name “Kill him”

“Chanyeollie” Kyungsoo whispers as Jongin and Chanyeol approaches him, Chanyeol have the knife ready in his hand _, ready to stab Kyungsoo_.

“I’m not dumb, I know why you are so protective of him, but we’ll see what bond is stronger” Kyungsoo is cornered between Chanyeol and the wall, Chanyeol’s eyes lack feelings, like he is dead already. “Do it, kill him.”

“Chanyeollie, no”

“Aren’t you going to fight him? It’s a weak human. Chanyeollie, he isn’t worth your time.”

“Chanyeol, you’re stronger than that”

Chanyeol doesn’t look like he hears Kyungsoo, Jongin stands behind him, whispering, giggling, conspiring.

Kyungsoo feels his heart break when he sees Chanyeol raise his arm, about to stab him, he prepared himself to hold Chanyeol’s hand, he wouldn’t die by the hand of a human, but it would be the end anyway, Chanyeol would be gone, he would be Jongin’s propriety. As he prepares himself from the impact, he wasn’t expecting Chanyeol turn around, Jongin wasn’t too, judging by the knife carved right in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides herself*


	18. i think i'm falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ it's been so long, I decide I won't torture you with this fic any longer. I'm posting this chapter and will post again only when the fanfic is all done. Bless~

Kyungsoo can see so many feelings in Jongin’s face in a mere second.

First is shock, then he looks sad, disappointed, but not on Chanyeol, maybe himself, maybe the situation, then he finally acknowledge his pain.

Jongin walks two steps back and he leaves Chanyeol to hold the offending knife in his chest. Chanyeol stumbles, unable to stand without support and that’s when Kyungsoo enters, holding the boy before he reaches the floor. He lies Chanyeol down on the floor, who don’t even look at him, his eyes have no focus, maybe he is dizzy. After leaving him safe, Kyungsoo attacks Jongin while he is disarmed, jumping on him and using his own hands to break the vampire’s neck.

Jongin isn’t dead yet, and that’s why Kyungsoo needs his pack right now. he gets his knife away from Jongin’s chest and searches for anyone, at his call, Jongdae who already won his fight helps Wendy from being crushed by a big vampire, then both of them helps Minseok get rid of one dark skinned vampire, three of them reaching for Kyungsoo as soon as they finished.

“Alpha” Wendy yells as soon as they enter the room, Kyungsoo gets up quickly. Wendy have some bruises, but she also looks like she is about to cry, Kyungsoo knows it is because of the way he felt that might have triggered her, all his pack feels what he feels when it’s strong, so if he felt such pain, it’ll pass to them.

“Guys I need your help, let’s crop Jongin’s head off” They all nod and start getting in a formation “Jongdae” this one looks at his Alpha as he calls him “Chanyeol, please help him”

Jongdae ran in direction of the human who is asleep again, meanwhile Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s legs and Wendy keeps him in place when Minseok starts pulling his head out, the only way they can kill his kind, the kind that _live_ from feeding from humans,  after great effort from the trio, Jongin is finally dead.

“Kyungsoo” Jongdae’s voice called their attention, the doctor holds Chanyeol’s head in his chest, holding his face. “He needs to get this poison out of him, you know what to do”

Kyungsoo nodded and searched for the place Jongin bit, still dirty from the blood that escaped from him, from Jongin’s mess.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he takes Chanyeol’s blood, hoping he’ll be able to get the poison out, hoping he’ll be fine after and survive one more time.

_Why is this happening to his Chanyeol? He doesn’t deserve this._

Kyungsoo’s eyes tear up as he thinks. The poison isn’t coming out and he can’t get desperate, he needs to stay calm. He can’t see Wendy or Minseok, can’t tell the look in their faces, but Jongdae is right in front of him, concentrated, encouraging.

The bad taste of the poison get on his tongue and he swallows it all, his instincts, his body asks him to stop, but he can’t.

When Chanyeol’s blood is clean again, Kyungsoo leaves him for Jongdae and runs to outside the room and push his finger on his throat, throwing up everything he just swallow to get rid of the lethal liquid.

When he comes back he finally can see everyone’s reaction.

Wendy is crouched down, holding her legs as she rests her back on the wall, Minseok sits next to Jongdae, who is still holding Chanyeol carefully.

“How is he?” He lifts his shirt and cleans his mouth with it.

“Out of danger” Jongdae passes his finger on Chanyeol’s cheek, a tender act Kyungsoo couldn’t miss. “He’ll be very weak when he wake up, other than that he’ll be fine”

Kyungsoo nodded; relieved.

“Let’s burn this place” he commands.

**~**

Jongdae and Minseok were in charge of bringing Chanyeol to their home while Kyungsoo and Wendy prepare to set everything on fire.

Kyungsoo can trust his friends to take good care of him while he is away.

As they watch the house burn, Kyungsoo thinks of Jongin and the tragic end he got.

He could feel sorry for Jongin, but then he remembers Chanyeol and thinks that maybe not.

Wendy is lost in thoughts by his side, he never knows what she thinks of when she get that look she has now, he would never intrude in her mind to know too.

Both stay there for some time, then they leave as everything turns into ashes.

**~**

Chanyeol sleeps peacefully, his heartbeats are way better than before and he is completely unaware of four vampires watching him silently.

Wendy startles out of a sudden, almost falling down, Kyungsoo looks for the cause of her sudden distress when he realizes she is looking straight at Chanyeol, a sleeping Chanyeol.

“Why is he like this?” She asks, like it’s obvious.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at Chanyeol then at Wendy, looking for answers.

“Like this… Weird” She says. Wendy looks at Chanyeol and the young human is sleeping, maybe she is confused, tired, but she swears, she saw Chanyeol open his eyes and stare directly at her, the way he looked, she _feared_ him, but no one seem to have witness, so maybe she’s really not okay. “I think I have to rest, today was a handful”

Her pack left her go, not understanding well what happened, Kyungsoo just a bit from what he got from her.

**~**

Chanyeol woke up the next day. Jongdae said he was taking too much time to wake up, but looks like the boy was tired, so he was recovering from more than just the attack.

Kyungsoo was there on the room, watching as he closed his eyes slowly.

“What…” Chanyeol brought his hands to his eyes maybe scratching them to take away sleepiness.

Kyungsoo explained to him what happened, calmly so Chanyeol won’t break, and as the boy remembers, his expression looks more painful, like he is about to cry.

“I’m sorry” Kyungsoo said. “I couldn’t-”

“No” Chanyeol cuts lightly, voice hoarse as he sits up slowly on the bed. “I went there, I was troubled”

“Because I put in your head you were his feeder, I-” Kyungsoo shook his head. “I am really ashamed; I should have done more researches-”

“Kyungsoo” Chanyeol cuts again, but Kyungsoo won’t let him. He can’t let Chanyeol take away his blame.

“I can’t find words to apologize to you, Chanyeol”

“Kyungsoo” Chanyeol really was weak, but there was some determination in his eyes, as he saw how Chanyeol was struggling to speak, Kyungsoo could just listen. “I went there and now I know why”

“Why?”

Chanyeol averted his eyes away, not ashamed, but searching for memories in his past. Kyungsoo can’t see it, but Chanyeol is getting the images of the moment he stabbed Jongin, how much force he put on it, even though he was dying. The taller looks serene, like there isn’t any hate, like he isn’t getting memories of someone who hurt him so badly. Kyungsoo saw the marks Jongin left in his body other than the bite in his neck. Based on Chanyeol’s expression when he looked up at him, Kyungsoo wouldn’t expect this coming out of his mouth.

_“I was there to kill him”_

**~**

Kyungsoo studied Chanyeol for a moment.

He’s pale, he have a big bruise in his neck covered by a bandage, his neck is purple and that shows how he was cruelly choked. Chanyeol have big eyes and they can be very expressive, mostly a child like glint when he’s happy.

Chanyeol’s expression is blank. He isn’t mad, he isn’t sad, he doesn’t look like he is talking about killing a vampire, who was for sure stronger than him.

Kyungsoo looks down at his hands joined in his lap. Chanyeol have been through so much, he was just a simple human who was caught up in a whole vampire situation. Creatures that he, as a human should have never know the existence of.

“Stop it”

Kyungsoo look up at the human, Chanyeol looks like he knows exactly what Kyungsoo is thinking about. _What if he had never met him?_

“Chanyeol”

“Yeah”

“I’ll go get you something to eat”

“I’m fine”

“You need to feed”

“Are you going to ask me what you want or not?”

That caught Kyungsoo by surprise. Chanyeol’s mood is so dark. Maybe he’s right, they have to talk, Kyungsoo owns him that.

“What you mean you were there to kill him?”

Chanyeol lied back on the bed, getting comfortable again, for sure too tired to stay sit. “I remember I was feeling really weird about all of that thing and how I hated jongin. It’s so weird to think of it now, I really felt like was turning into a zombie… when you told me he was dead I felt… is like it was supposed to happen”

“But why you feel you went there to kill him?”

“I know I couldn’t, but I know I would”

“How you know?”

“Because of the feeling… I hated his whole being”

“It’s normal, Yeol” Kyungsoo soothed, “humans have these instincts. Guy was messing with your mind, you were so mad, he brought you to your edge.”

“Yeah” Chanyeol turned to the not bruised side, “You told me I wasn’t his feeder all this time, but why I felt like I was one?”

“Maybe that was because you survived Jongin.” Kyungsoo thought, “I don’t think there were people who did it before. You survived him so maybe that was his effect in case his victim survived, they were slightly infatuated with him… part of his spell to lure humans”

“Makes sense” Chanyeol stared at the ceiling, his hair is a beautiful curly mess and Kyungsoo wants to run his fingers through it, “but why is it that I had dreams with him… he was at my dream, saying things”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that” and Kyungsoo can’t; he can’t form a reason in his head.

“Also why I found him?” Chanyeol yawned, “I found him, didn’t I?”

“You did… again I can’t tell you why when I’m fighting with myself about it too” Kyungsoo was so ashamed he couldn’t help Chanyeol, he was supposed to be the Alpha, even like that he’s useless to the young human.

“I think I’ll accept the food now, I’m hungry” Chanyeol said looking away at the window and Kyungsoo got what he meant.

“I’ll get someone to bring something for you” _and left._

 


	19. the riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update, short like me

The time have been passing slow for Chanyeol. He feels slightly better and less moody, but still doesn't feel like doing anything other than his actual procrastination. At night he wandered through the house to use the bathroom and stretch his legs and even though he was expecting to see at least one vampire around, no one appeared, everything was silent, it made him feel lonely but also more free. The door to the basement was locked, so Chanyeol couldn't enter there. He doesn't really know what attracted him to the place.

Jongdae left his breakfast at the commode beside his bed while he was sleeping and he ate it all, almost feeling bad for being an asshole while these people make him food.

He can't help it, everything feels so hollow inside, like he cares, but not enough, like he wishes he was better, but at the same time he doesn't really cares.

it all feels confusing.

Chanyeol feels like no one would understand, they'll find a reason why he felt what he did, _it's normal to feel like this, you're human_ , and Chanyeol feels mad because he wants to explain and wants answers, not just them being caring and understanding.

So is better for him not to see anyone for a while. He'll go back home and maybe go back to uni, at least something else can occupy his mind other than this vampire drama. Chanyeol lies back down in the bed feeling tired, he can't just go now, maybe later his body will be strong enough and he'll ask Jongdae to take him home, now he just want to nap for a while.

Chanyeol wakes up to a bit more noise than the house had before.

The time tells it is 14:30 and maybe he slept too much, his head pounds and he hates to have after nap headaches. The food tray is gone, what means Jongdae (or anyone else) visited and took it from the room, he touches his belly waiting for any sign of hunger, but just don't feel like eating.

Maybe he needs to take medicine and go back to sleep, he misses his bed already.

The vampires are really noisy and Chanyeol wonders what is going on downstairs, but doesn't feel like walking even though he is curious. As he pays attention he can hear Wendy's voice louder than anyone else's.

_Ah, screw this_ , he thinks as he looks for his clothes to trade for the hospital gown Jongdae gave him to wear (he gave up wondering how Jongdae gets all of this) when two timid knocks hit the door.

"Come in" Chanyeol frowns at his sleep voice as the door opens. Minseok smiling politely take a peak.

"Chanyeol, there's someone here who wishes to see you" Chanyeol doesn't really answer, but his face must have shown some kind of agreement so Minseok looks at someone else and leaves. Chanyeol watches as the door opens a bit more and someone appears, entering and closing the door silently before looking at him with a one side smile.

Baekhyun looks very much different, as Chanyeol expected him to look whenever they met again. His face is pale, Baekhyun always have eagle eyes for those who look further than his constant eye smile and puppy like behavior, but like this he is definitely a predator, his charisma constantly there and Chanyeol agree that Baekhyun is not handsome anymore, he’s deadly beautiful.

Baekhyun stands there on the middle of the room, staring, so does Chanyeol from his place on the bed. There was a time Chanyeol wondered how it would feel when he see Baekhyun again, Chanyeol just doesn't really feel anything now, maybe curiosity, he would for sure like to know what the other have been up to.

“You” Baekhyun speaks first, frowning slightly at Chanyeol, “I thought I was the one who would look different, but look at you” Baekhyun approaches the bed. For him never there is any awkwardness, Baekhyun always was the guy who invaded the boundaries, that’s why he could make so many friends. “It even looks like you’re the beast now, not me”

“Good afternoon for you too” Chanyeol replied. He wonders why he is being playful, maybe is just the habit. Baekhyun is here, but Chanyeol don’t really know what to think, he is too tired actually.

“What happened to you?” Was there concern in his friend’s eyes? His eyes are back to his usual brown, last time it was red and Chanyeol remember the fear he felt before his mind was occupied by thoughts of himself carrying his friend to be buried.

“Same of what happened to you” The laugh that came out from both was unexpected from both parts, Baekhyun approaches even more, sitting on the edge of the bed. It’s always like this, the more you give space for him, the more he is there to enter your mind, maybe Baekhyun hasn't changed at all.

The vampire’s eyes trace something on Chanyeol, if this was a human, Chanyeol would feel like his personal space was being invaded, but he's used to Kyungsoo- the vampires staring at random places in him like that's fascinating. Baekhyun stares curiously at what he guess to be his neck and the ugly bruises there. “Who did that?”

Chanyeol only gave a blank “he’s dead”

“You’ve been through a lot, Chanyeol” Baekhyun states, “more than me”

For that Chanyeol look away, the memories of his past months coming to his mind. A light touch on his bandage bring him to reality, Bawkhyun was tracing the path with his index, it was too light it didn't hurt, just the lingering pain it has when is too fresh like this “does it hurt?”

“You touch first then you ask?”

“Bite me, Chanyeol”

“That’s your job now”

“Asshole”

“Prick”

Chanyeol was still too tired and he really can’t feel anything, he don’t know if he’ll be happy for Baekhyun’s arrival tomorrow, if he’ll hug him, but he have the right impression that both are different now and maybe that’s how they’ll get along from now on.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun's voice brings him back from his sudden space out, his friend look serious and Chanyeol can see in the back of his eyes, it's glowing red, in anticipation? He can't tell "I know everything is different now, I may be another Baekhyun" Chanyeol watches "And _this_ Baekhyun is ready to fight for you, it doesn't matter with who"

Chanyeol again just stares at the other's eyes, trying to decipher, the words, the glint.

"Helloo~oh" Jongdae enters the room, looking surprised for a moment, then he is smiling again "I was requested to fetch you two downstairs, are you feeling okay enough Chanyeol?"

"Let's go Chanyeol, the girls want to meet you" Baekhyun says almost as excitedly as he used to be.

Chanyeol sighs."Fine, Jongdae please get my stuff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamps are back home o/ tell me ur feelings.


	20. and love dust in the hands of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~

The time have been passing slow for Chanyeol. He feels slightly better and less moody, but still doesn't feel like doing anything other than his actual procrastination. At night he wandered through the house to use the bathroom and stretch his legs and even though he was expecting to see at least one vampire around, no one appeared, everything was silent, it made him feel lonely but also more free. The door to the basement was locked, so Chanyeol couldn't enter there. He doesn't really know what attracted him to the place.

Jongdae left his breakfast at the night stand beside his bed while he was sleeping and he ate it all, almost feeling bad for being an asshole while these people make him food.

He can't help it, everything feels so hollow inside, like he cares, but not enough, like he wishes he was better, but at the same time he doesn't really care.

It all feels confusing.

Chanyeol feels like no one would understand, they'll find a reason why he felt what he did, _it's normal to feel like this, you're human_ , and Chanyeol feels mad because he wants to explain and wants answers, not just them being caring and understanding.

So is better for him not to see anyone for a while. He'll go back home and maybe go back to uni, at least something else can occupy his mind other than this vampire drama. Chanyeol lies back down in the bed feeling tired, he can't just go now, maybe later his body will be strong enough and he'll ask Jongdae to take him home, now he just want to nap for a while.

Chanyeol wakes up to a bit more noise than the house had before.

The time tells it is 14:30 and maybe he slept too much, his head pounds and he hates to have after nap headaches. The food tray is gone, what means Jongdae (or anyone else) visited and took it from the room, he touches his belly waiting for any sign of hunger, but just don't feel like eating.

Maybe he needs to take medicine and go back to sleep, he misses his bed already.

The vampires are really noisy and Chanyeol wonders what is going on downstairs, but doesn't feel like walking even though he is curious. As he pays attention he can hear Wendy's voice louder than anyone else's.

_Ah, screw this_ , he thinks as he looks for his clothes to trade for the hospital gown Jongdae gave him to wear (he gave up wondering how Jongdae gets all of this) when two timid knocks hit the door.

"Come in" Chanyeol frowns at his sleep voice as the door opens. Minseok smiling politely take a peak.

"Chanyeol, there's someone here who wishes to see you" Chanyeol doesn't really answer, but his face must have shown some kind of agreement so Minseok looks at someone else and leaves. Chanyeol watches as the door opens a bit more and someone appears, entering and closing the door silently before looking at him with a one side smile.

Baekhyun looks very much different, as Chanyeol expected him to look whenever they met again. His face is pale, Baekhyun always have eagle eyes for those who look further than his constant eye smile and puppy like behavior, but like this he is definitely a predator, his charisma constantly there and Chanyeol agree that Baekhyun is not handsome anymore, he’s deadly beautiful.

Baekhyun stands there on the middle of the room, staring, so does Chanyeol from his place on the bed. There was a time Chanyeol wondered how it would feel when he see Baekhyun again, Chanyeol just doesn't really feel anything now, maybe curiosity, he would for sure like to know what the other have been up to.

“You” Baekhyun speaks first, frowning slightly at Chanyeol, “I thought I was the one who would look different, but look at you” Baekhyun approaches the bed. For him never there is any awkwardness, Baekhyun always was the guy who invaded the boundaries, that’s why he could make so many friends. “It even looks like you’re the beast now, not me”

“Good afternoon for you too” Chanyeol replied. He wonders why he is being playful, maybe is just the habit. Baekhyun is here, but Chanyeol don’t really know what to think, he is too tired actually.

“What happened to you?” Was there concern in his friend’s eyes? His eyes are back to his usual brown, last time it was red and Chanyeol remember the fear he felt before his mind was occupied by thoughts of himself carrying his friend to be buried.

“Same of what happened to you” The laugh that came out from both was unexpected from both parts, Baekhyun approaches even more, sitting on the edge of the bed. It’s always like this, the more you give space for him, the more he is there to enter your mind, maybe Baekhyun hasn't changed at all.

The vampire’s eyes trace something on Chanyeol, if this was a human, Chanyeol would feel like his personal space was being invaded, but he's used to Kyungsoo- the vampires staring at random places in him like that's fascinating. Baekhyun stares curiously at what he guess to be his neck and the ugly bruises there. “Who did that?”

Chanyeol only gave a blank “he’s dead”

“You’ve been through a lot, Chanyeol” Baekhyun states, “more than me”

For that Chanyeol look away, the memories of his past months coming to his mind. A light touch on his bandage bring him to reality, Baekhyun was tracing the path with his index, it was too light it didn't hurt, just the lingering pain it has when is too fresh like this “does it hurt?”

“You touch first then you ask?”

“Bite me, Chanyeol”

“That’s your job now”

“Asshole”

“Prick”

Chanyeol was still too tired and he really can’t feel anything, he don’t know if he’ll be happy for Baekhyun’s arrival tomorrow, if he’ll hug him, but he have the right impression that both are different now and maybe that’s how they’ll get along from now on.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun's voice brings him back from his sudden space out, his friend look serious and Chanyeol can see in the back of his eyes, it's glowing red, in anticipation? He can't tell "I know everything is different now, I may be another Baekhyun" Chanyeol watches "And _this_ Baekhyun is ready to fight for you, it doesn't matter with whom"

Chanyeol again just stares at the other's eyes, trying to decipher, the words, the glint.

"Helloo~oh" Jongdae enters the room, looking surprised for a moment, then he is smiling again "I was requested to fetch you two downstairs, are you feeling okay enough Chanyeol?"

"Let's go Chanyeol, the girls want to meet you" Baekhyun says almost as excitedly as he used to be.

Chanyeol sighs."Fine, Jongdae please get my stuff"

~

The vampires were staring at Chanyeol as he goes down to the living room, it made him feel like all his movements are being calculated by them. He almost trips as he walks down the stairs and started looking at his feet instead to prevent locking gazes with any of them as well as preventing himself from falling and rolling like a bull.

He wants to be able to say goodbye to his mother before dying if isn't much to ask.

"So that's the golden boy" a very sweet voiced girl says and Chanyeol bows at her, she's petit and have soft features, as well as a pale skin and hazel eyes that somehow twinkles. "I'm Joohyun, I was curious to meet you"

_The shitty boy_ , Chanyeol thought as he remembers how broken he is and wished he could just lie down in the floor and be one with it.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol replied. Who thought it was a good idea to meet the family when he feels like shit?

The silence was broke by a cheery voice behind Chanyeol "I'm Park Sooyoung, we can be the Park siblings from now on" a smiley and jumpy girl said and Chanyeol smiled back as mirror. "This one is Yerim, don't mind her, she looks like she hates everyone, but she's just shy"

The girl in fact hid behind Sooyoung like she's analyzing Chanyeol all over, maybe that's the source of the unnerving feeling of being watched came from.

"And you already know me" Seulgi rests her chin in Sooyoung's shoulder, the girl doesn't bulge. So much has changed, she's gorgeous as always and she still looks at him like she knows something he doesn't, Chanyeol watched Seulgi's eye smile and maybe some nostalgic feeling hits him, but nothing really hard for him to think he had missed her, the only bond they had was the fact that both cared about Baekhyun a lot.

A loud laughter was heard and everyone knew it was Jongdae's doing. "All of you, stop harassing our little human, he's not food okay? Now let him sit down at least, he is awful can't you see?"

"You feel sick?" Joohyun asked softly, her head tilting in worry.

Before Chanyeol could answer, Kyungsoo said first "It's been hard for him lately, we'll get to tell you guys all tonight" Kyungsoo is standing at the corner, arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the ceiling like he's uncomfortable, trying to protect himself from the situation.

Joohyun led Chanyeol at the sofa and he sat like dead weight, he feels his head heavy and it spins a little. "He got a vampire bite, that Jongin caught him again, Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol hasn't noticed Baekhyun, but the boy look like never left his side, now sitting beside him. "So it was Jongin? Chanyeol told me he's dead, you guys killed him?" Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo directly.

"Chanyeol did" Jongdae said cheerily  "Well, not alone, but he started it and we finished"

"Omoo, Oppa is so cool" Sooyoung beams, Yerim hugging her waist still looking at Chanyeol , the human faced her stare, staring right back and he was never good with these games, but somehow it looks like he made her uncomfortable, so the girl looked away, hiding her face behind Sooyoung who still is clueless to the trade.

 

 

~

 

Kyungsoo was outside, staring up at something in the dark when Chanyeol found him. Even though the human wasn't in his best yet, he already could walk a bit instead of just being stuck at home. Jongdae have been sending worried looks at him, but Chanyeol decided to ignore them, the doctor told him he could go out though, even told him where to find Kyungsoo, who he guessed Chanyeol was looking for. He's not wrong.

Chanyeol was mad because no one seems to get him, to get what he means, but he can't blame Kyungsoo for it, in fact maybe his time alone made his mind clear, so he's less upset now.

Kyungsoo was sitting on a rock, unmoving, he doesn't really seem to breathe, looks like a statue.

"For how long do you intend to stare?" The guy's playful tone was heard as Kyungsoo turns around. He offered a hand, as if inviting, Chanyeol was taken aback for a while but approached anyway, sitting beside Kyungsoo.

"What are you staring at? There's no stars on the sky tonight" Chanyeol looked confused at the cloudy sky.

"Nature"

"What?"

"I was watching all these alive things" Chanyeol couldn't see the look in Kyungsoo's face, he turned his flashlight on and pointed where it won't blind them, but still let him see the other's face clearly "It's fascinating"

"Is just trees" Kyungsoo barked a laugh.

"Are you feeling better?" Kyungsoo asked "You looked really pale today, ah and- I'm sorry for the family, if they were annoying" _family, not pack._

"It was fine, I was surprised" Chanyeol smiled sincerely "They are cool people, they seem to look up to you a lot" Chanyeol can see how even if they are a family, the other vampires respect him, like a leader, he remembers Jongdae's words for him once, saying that Kyungsoo also can be ruthless, maybe is a mix of fear and admiration, Chanyeol can't know.

"Chanyeol…"

"No. I know what you want to talk about and I don't want to" Chanyeol sees Kyungsoo's expression fall, but he can't talk about this now, it will jinx this, this moment. "I'm- I'm fine really, it's in the past, Jongin is dead and I'm fine"

"You want to talk about it." Not a question.

"Not anymore, I thought a lot and was like… what's the point?"

"So… we're okay?" Kyungsoo may be a vampire leader, fearful and ruthless, but sometimes Chanyeol wonders how he can look so vulnerable.

His heart swells at the thought of this man showing him this side, trusting him, a mere human.

"We're okay" Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's hands in his, the vampire smiled a bit sadly, but it looks like he's worried about something else now, not related to the topic. "I'm thinking of spending some time at my mom's place"

"What? Why?"

"I miss her" Chanyeol chuckled, but it died down soon "I was through so much, I may be a coward now, but, being in danger made me realize how fragile I am, how- how"

"I get it" Kyungsoo looked away, staring at his trees again. "How about school?"

"Well, it will always be there. I won't be away for a long time, maybe tomorrow I might even give up and wait for the next break, I just missed home suddenly, also I feel like my head is too full, I can't concentrate in my studies, can't imagine myself in a classroom learning stuff"

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you"

Chanyeol looked at their joined hands, heart swelling up again at the thought of how connected they are.  "Okay"

 

~

 

After some time outside, Chanyeol started feeling dizzy, Kyungsoo decided to bring him inside quickly or he'll be even sicker. As soon as they arrive at the living room, Chanyeol lies down on the couch, he feels the sweat forming in his forehead and an annoying heat taking over his body, he tries to get his shirt out, but a hand stops him, it's Kyungsoo's.

Steps are heard in the stairs, Chanyeol doesn't really try to guess who is it, but must be Jongdae who must have attended a silent call from Kyungsoo.

"Alpha" No, it's not Jongdae. It's a voice Chanyeol doesn't recognize, he doesn't open his eyes though, catching his breath back.

"Yerim?"

"Alpha, he's-" there's a moment of silent, Chanyeol is better, he can feel the cold again and the sweat stopped, he finally sees Kyungsoo, but the other isn't looking at him, he stares at someone behind Chanyeol, he looks confused, even _hurt_.

"What did you say?"

"This human, Alpha" Kyungsoo widen his eyes, like he's seeing a monster in front of him, but it's just Yerim and her next words. "He's sick, _dying_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not just an ending drama, it's where I wanted this story to go ever since I imagined it, I'm finally getting to my favorite point of the story and I'm excited <333  
> Please tell me what you think and leave kudos if you haven't yet. See ya.


	21. a thief, a whore and a liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo~ how y'all have been. Me? well, just pray for me lol  
> Well this took really long to finish, but I wanted to come with a bigger chapter since i know it'll take a long time to update. After this one and since i wrote a lot, I think this fanfic will still have more 2/3 chapters, yay. I just don't know when I'll post them *shrug* hope you can still wait for it though.  
> Thank you for all of you who have been supporting this fic so far and enjoy <3
> 
> warnings: homophobic slur, attempt at sexual abuse.

_This human_ , the small girl looks scared, like she wishes she wasn't saying this, like she's afraid of her next words, _he's sick, dying_.

Dying.

What someone who has received this kind of news should react? How something like that can simply adjust in someone's mind, how to accept?

Chanyeol stared, Yerim doesn't look like she pities him, it's more like she's afraid, maybe of him, maybe of what he has, of death. Chanyeol stared back at her, wanting answers, wishing to know what goes through her mind.

"Somehow…" Minseok broke the silence, he was the only who thought of speaking and not just… what are they doing? Chanyeol wondered, are they sad, shocked? "Yerim  knows when someone is sick, she sees it like a shadow…"

"We need to get you checked, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo interrupts, he touches Chanyeol's wrist and make a small pressure there, Chanyeol stares down at him. "If Yerim said this, means we need to react soon"

Chanyeol looks around, all the faces staring up at him right now, he can't tell what they are thinking, but the feeling of a family reunion has ended.

"I can take you tomorrow" Jongdae speaks up, his voice is loud and full of certainty, "a friend of mine, he works at the town's hospital, we can get you through this without other people finding out, is just between us."

Chanyeol nods, closing his eyes as everything becomes heavy again.

He wonders if sometime this will end, but he frowns when a pessimistic thought  invades his mind.

_It won't ever end; you won't be in peace again_.

**~**

Chanyeol lies belly down on his temporary bed at his temporary room, trying to get his thoughts away from things by playing a random game in his cell phone after sending Yixing some don't worry about me texts.

He's been sleeping at this place for so many times already that he considers it his own room whenever he needs to, not just when he got bitten or bruised by some vampire.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Kyungsoo opening and closing the door silently. It's a charm of vampires, they walk like they are light feathers, dancing according to the wind's will, but are actually predators, graceful leopards.

The vampire sits down next to Chanyeol, staring down at the game, a slight frown on his face, but also a look of curiosity, Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo is there to have a talk, but isn't really in a rush to do it, he can wait for Chanyeol and that makes the human's heart flutter.

This is not how romantic relationships should go, is it?

Instead of just pounce on each other and kiss all day long, give each other's nickname and send silly texts, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol just stay silent next to each other or have a weird talk about something random, like they're already an old couple, whose lives is to sit outside at the veranda and observe the neighbor come and go.

it's not bad, it's calming, it's like something Chanyeol  needed. He have been in relationships and can't understand how people need attention all the time, even when he's the one to break the silence with a joke, and be the needy one, why is all of this needed, what are humans, _himself_ ,  afraid of?

"Shit, I hate this boss" Chanyeol threw the phone away, annoyed "Such a pain in the ass"

"Language" Kyungsoo said amused.

"Sorry, mom"

"I'm not your mother" Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend and laughed at his confused face, like he really don't get why Chanyeol suddenly called him _his mother_.

"I guess you're not" Chanyeol sat on the bed, crossed legs, staring down at Kyungsoo. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to know how you're feeling after- you know"

Chanyeol looked away, considering for a moment, "I've been worse"

"We'll go today after midnight to the hospital, we can't let many people see us"

"Fine" Chanyeol fell down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Silence came again, but this time it was heavy, Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo is _trying_... but he doesn't really have anything else to say, but he was the one to break the silence .

"Chanyeol, yell at me"

"What?"

"Curse at me, tell it's my fault, say you regret ever meeting me and all the others"

Chanyeol got up and stared at Kyungsoo like he's crazy, the vampire's eyes was red in something Chanyeol can't realize what exactly, but it's not anger, maybe not yet. "why would I do that?"

"I just want you to say something, don't act like this is normal for you, humans don't work like that"

"You want me to be mad for probably be dying?"  
"I just need you to care"

"Why does it matter?" Chanyeol yelled, angry, but Kyungsoo isn't satisfied, it's not what he wanted.

"It's pretty common for... a human being isn't it?"

"Humans all react differently, and maybe I want to die" Chanyeol cocked his head in mockery.

"You don't"

"How can you say that?"

"You're right I can't" Kyungsoo looked down, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if giving up, then he looked up again and he looked sad, searching in both Chanyeol's eyes the answer.

Chanyeol pursed his lips, but he hugged Kyungsoo though, he's vulnerable and even though Chanyeol doesn't get what Kyungsoo was talking about, he knows better than to ignore this.

Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo's arms squeeze him back and closed his eyes, inhaling Kyungsoo's scent deeper.

**~**

Chanyeol waited just like every other people at the waiting room in the hospital, yawning sometimes, because it's too late and even when he have been slipping all day, he's still always tired. he wished he could just lie down, but instead he lied his head on Kyungsoo's narrow shoulder, who just accepted without bulging from his place.

They were at the last row in the hospital's waiting room, one of the LED lights was failing, while the others were kind of weak, making the room kind of dark even when it's clear, this slowly lulled Chanyeol into sleep again in the uncomfortable position, while he watched the silent people sitting in the rows in front of them.

Chanyeol woke up with Kyungsoo shaking him lightly, understanding that it's time for them to go, Jongdae smiling kindly in front of them, waiting.

A nurse called out someone's else name at the same time Chanyeol stood up, they entered together the corridor with rooms, probably where the doctors stay at, but the man stopped at the first room, while Chanyeol was dragged further, to an empty corridor by Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

"We settled up for this to look like a normal medical emergency" Jongdae prompted, "but not everyone knows what is going to happen here."

After walking around for some time, they finally entered a room; a man was waiting for them, he's tall and pale, he didn't smile, but looked handsome anyway, a handsome ghost, that was he looked like.

"So Sehun Chanyeol, Chanyeol Sehun" Jongdae said, already dragging Chanyeol to sit on a chair.

"Nice to meet you" Chanyeol heard the voice as the tall presence of the man took his vision, using his fingers to widen his eyes and put on a lantern like thing in his eyes.

"Very nice" Chanyeol replied as Sehun did things to his face, weird.

"We need to be quick, Jongdae close the door" Chanyeol shrink to himself because of Sehun's tone, he felt uneasy, but then his eyes found Kyungsoo's, the vampire nodded at him, trying to give reassurance, but Kyungsoo swallowed, showing how he doesn't know about it himself.

**~**

The tests were tiring and annoying, Chanyeol never knew he could come out bitter and tired from medical tests, but he did.

The doctor Sehun probably know Chanyeol from head to toe now, inside and outside. They didn't talk during any test, only some trivial questions, not even pretending to care if their patient is comfortable or not, like doctors usually do.

Only after some time, Chanyeol realized that Jongdae never introduced Sehun to Kyungsoo,  that probably they know each other, even when Kyungsoo hasn't traded a word with Sehun, not that Chanyeol saw, anyway.

**~**

They were back at the hospital in no time, Sehun and Jongdae would make sure that Chanyeol's tests would come out faster than average, but before that, Chanyeol started believing in Yerim's words.

Started in the next morning when he couldn't hold anything in his stomach, next day he fainted, then the headaches.

By  the time he was back, Chanyeol looked different, pale and weak, thinner and weaker.

Chanyeol avoided to see the vampires other than Kyungsoo,  Jongdae and Baekhyun, always moody for no reason inside his room. Not all of them stayed at home though, no reason to stay caged.

Sehun's stare at Chanyeol was something he couldn't decipher, or just don't care.

Chanyeol cleaned the sweat on his forehead, he don't get how he's sweating when he feels so cold. Kyungsoo sat in the chair next to him, hugging him tight, and preventing him from falling face down on the floor when they walk.

"Well" Sehun was holding the tests, reading them all, reading them again. Then he looked back at them, at Kyungsoo to be more precise, Chanyeol felt the urge to roll his eyes, this bitch for sure don't even consider Chanyeol in front of him. "So he was bitten twice by Jongin, right? Almost died both times"

"Yes? What does it have to do with anything?" Kyungsoo replied.

"I don't know, I can't explain, his tests are all clean, but from what I see..." He stared at Chanyeol this time, like the other is such a big mystery.

"You think his problem is because of Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's suddenly sick, no one can explain his problem, this sounds like vampire problem"

"So it's just... this?" Kyungsoo sounded different now, Chanyeol knows he's not calm anymore, but suddenly he's also not feeling well.

"I can't give him medicine when he's not... _sick_ "

"So you'll just let him die?" Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo's arm leave him, feeling colder he tried to reach him again, his vision blurring. "Of course you will, it's not your problem, right? Is this how you treat your patients?"

"K-Kyungsoo" Chanyeol said, but he isn't sure he was heard, because neither Sehun or Kyungsoo looked at him, still glaring at each other.

"You know what, Kyungsoo? It's not my duty to care for some vampire's bitch-"

Sehun didn't get to finish, Chanyeol also didn't get to see what happened, he felt the cold floor, hitting his head hard, he saw the ceiling, then it was all dark.

**~**

The first thing he saw as he woke up was, again a white ceiling, the lamp's light stinging his eyes, what made him try to cover them with his hand, so he realizes his arm was occupied by medical hose, where he was taking serum, probably.

"Chanyeol" a voice calls and before Chanyeol can look for it, Kyungsoo's face appear in front oh him, "hey it's fine, don't move much. do you need anything?"

"W-water"  Chanyeol said, with a hoarse voice, he actually doesn't feel bad, just the damn needle inside his arm hurts a bit, and the thirst of course, his mouth is so dry, he hates the feeling.

"I'll get water for you"

When he comes back, he's with Sehun, the doctor looks as stoic as ever as he checks Chanyeol. "Feeling anything? Pain? Dizziness, stomach ache?"

Chanyeol stops drinking from the  water bottle Kyungsoo bought to answer Sehun "No, I feel way better, actually" then he resumes drinking again, finishing it. "I would like more water, please" he asked Kyungsoo.

"Oh, of course" Before leaving, Kyungsoo shared a look with Sehun, who shook his head as if saying he also don't get what all this thirst coming from.

"Do you feel that thirsty?" Sehun asked, Chanyeol shrugged.

"My mouth feels dry. When I'm being released?"

Sehun squinted lightly at Chanyeol, he remembers the boy falling on the floor, sprawled, eyes open and unmoving, like he was dead, Kyungsoo was so shocked. Sehun isn't sure if he got a heart attack, he haven't seen something like this before. They had to get this giant and put on a bed, the hardest part was find something  so he can try to treat it, but he got nothing. Now the boy just asks for water, says he feels fine and asks to go home. For sure Chanyeol isn't sick like any human would be, it have to have something to do about Jongin's poison, Kyungsoo said Jongin was heavily poisonous, also he is not sure if Chanyeol was becoming a vampire, or simply just dying.

"You feel good enough to go home?" Sehun wondered, Chanyeol sighs, like he knows that maybe no, he's not.

"I don't feel anything.... oh I think I'm hungry now, real hungry" he takes his hand to his stomach.

"Okay you'll be home soon, I'll just... watch you for a while, medical standard. " Kyungsoo arrived with another water bottle, giving it right to Chanyeol who devoured it. "Well, I'm going now, call me if you need anything" Sehun leaves with a polite looking smile, probably from doing so much for patients, now he mastered it.

"Well, he hates me" Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, the vampire tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes at all.

"He doesn't hate you, he just-"

"Don't want me here"

Kyungsoo sighed, "Yes."

"I feel fine already, barely can wait to go home" Chanyeol lied back down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling he saw when woke up. "Kyungsoo I am hungry"

"You know that even when you're being released, doesn't mean you're fine" Kyungsoo said, he didn't want that, to ever say such words at Chanyeol, but he can't lie or sugarcoat it, Chanyeol needs to know the truth. "We can't find out what is wrong with you, Chanyeollie."

"Maybe because everything about me was wrong from the start" Kyungsoo approached Chanyeol and brushed his hair lightly with his slender fingers, it felt uncomfortable from his position, but Chanyeol closed his eyes either way. "I remember that first night me and Baekhyun stumbled in that place and we found you guys, more than that, I remember how I was past then, a party animal, looking like a bad boy, " Chanyeol chuckled "I was such a liar, I've always thought I could take the emptiness from my chest by doing that, actually..." He opened his big eyes and stared at Kyungsoo, the vampire stopped what he was doing to pay attention "Actually, from the time I met you guys, the vampires, non humans, I kind of could find myself. I think my personality was revealed to you guys so soon, I didn't have time to try to hide, maybe I never wanted. And Baekhyun too, I've never knew Baekhyun felt that way, almost like I've always felt my whole life"

Kyungsoo stared, he was glad he could bring such familiarity to Chanyeol so the boy could feel like he is himself, not what his line of friends, his social crowd expected him to be, but Chanyeol is not done, Kyungsoo feels the other have a reason why he's telling him all of this.

"So I don't want you to ever think that you guys are responsible for any shit that happened to me, because you and the others, brought me a happiness I would never find anywhere else."

Vampires don't cry. Kyungsoo doesn't remember when was the last time he shared a tear, but they feel, they feel pain, agony.

Kyungsoo doesn't know exactly why, but he can't look at Chanyeol any longer, it feels heavy, he just can't handle this.

"I'll get you something- to eat" and runs away, the image of Chanyeol on the floor, glassy eyes open and not responding to anything comes again through his mind.

**~**

"Hi mom" Chanyeol sniffled after he heard his mother's "hello", the lady sighed.

"Park Chanyeol, I'm very much mad with you, is your life so busy nowadays that you don't have time to call your mother?"

"I'm sorry, mom" he tried to sound the most healthy he could be at this moment "There's no excuse for that"

"I know, but is fine." Chanyeol still could hear the sad tone in his mother's voice, but he didn't comment on it, nor tried to make the situation better, _because it's actually worse_. "Baby you sound sick, are you okay?"

Chanyeol hesitated, looked down at himself in the hospital bed, where he have been almost every day now. Somehow Sehun softened and left the boy come back every time, maybe Jongdae convinced him, Chanyeol doesn't know. "I'm fine it's just- just a cold, mom"

"Oh my son, I knew you wouldn't take good care of yourself, you know you are not the best in question of immunity, you've always got sick too much as a kid"

"I know mom, I'm sorry"

"Hey, no need to apologize that much." For some time they didn't speak, just heard each other's breathing, then Mrs. Park broke the silence again. "Son, you know I don't need you to overwork yourself, right? Must be hard your studies and all, just be healthy, darling."

Three knocks were heard on the door and Sehun appeared, but didn't say anything, Chanyeol knew it was _the time_. "Mom, I need to go now, I miss you"

"Okay baby, take care of yourself." And they hung up.

If someone told him a week ago that he and Sehun could actually get along, he would never believe them, but somehow, Chanyeol found a really good ally in what he supposed to be the most stupid plan he ever had, but it's a choice and he's not backing up now.

It's been a week full of ups and downs after Chanyeol was discharged from the hospital, but then he was back again, then back home and back again. It has been so tiring and stressful, that took the human to an edge.

Chanyeol feels more like the biggest burden on earth, even when the others try hard to show him it's not like this, always attentive and caring, Chanyeol knows the mood isn't the best at the vampires' place.

They are all afraid of what is going on with the human, they are restless and it makes the human even more upset he's the cause of it.

One of those days, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun and Kyungsoo talk, it was clearly about him and it made Chanyeol go to the edge with what he heard.

Baekhyun was confronting Kyungsoo about him, if he wasn't going to do something, they were talking about how Chanyeol is dying and everyone pretends he's not, soon it'll be too late, Baekhyun said, you need to do it, or I will.

He refers to turn Chanyeol into a vampire, make him one of them, Kyungsoo refused, _it's his life, we can't take his life like that?_ _How can I turn him into... something like me? Do you think it's funny, newborn? You have been a vampire for how long? Did you see people come and go? Did you feel what I felt, what the others felt? If you have done it, you wouldn't wish such thing for him_. Kyungsoo didn't hear Baekhyun say any other word.

Somehow the argument made Chanyeol feel worse and worse for being in the middle of this, for being weak.

**~**

Chanyeol, in his whole life, felt like a bother to the people around him. His mother had to take care of him, his sister was the one to beat the bullies for him, his grandfather.. this one just hated him, like he is wrong for just existing, like his presence bothers him. He still remember the looks of distaste his grandfather used to send him, he was just a little child.

Maybe no one will get him, what he meant and what he feels, but he is too deep in this thought he can't stop now.

Chanyeol is leaving.

The decision came up not after he overheard Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's argument, but it was one of the reasons.

The vampires are different, it's like he can feel the heave atmosphere. They are worried, maybe sad, or maybe who knows, despising him like his grandfather used to do. Wendy was the one who mostly talked to him, smiled and they shared stuff to each other, now she won't look at Chanyeol. He didn't do anything, not to them, not to his grandfather.

In one of his visits to the hospital, Chanyeol ended up making an unexpected friend. Sehun once decided to talk to him, then Chanyeol was spilling all his feelings.

Chanyeol told him how he needs to go back to his mother's place, where she lives in the country, to be with her, to maybe even, die at home.

To the doctor's shocked face, Chanyeol asked Sehun if he thinks he'll survive.

The silence told all.

During the day, Sehun asked someone to get some money for Chanyeol in the bank, at night the vampires couldn't visit Chanyeol, it's not visit time, also they don't like to be seen by the people, so they wouldn't come if it's not emergency.

When was night, a taxi took Chanyeol to his house, Yixing wasn't there so it was easier to get just the essential, his motorbike and leave after leaving the guy a note, thanking him for everything he ever done for him. Yixing is such a good guy, Chanyeol doesn't deserve him.

Chanyeol left at dawn, running in his motorbike like he have monsters after him.

He regretted as soon as he was at the street, but he didn't turn back, his tears staining his helmet.

The motorbike died after one hour and Chanyeol felt like the dumbest man alive. He tried to fix the problem, but he really didn't know what was going on.

A truck stopped for him twenty minutes later, a man offered help and for his luck the guy was going to pass by the village his mother is living at currently. The trucker put on Chanyeol's bike inside and Chanyeol held his small bag with him.

He felt nauseous for a while, but he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_Just some more hours..._

**~**

Chanyeol jolted from his sleep, for a moment trying to get where he is and what he's doing there, but then he soon remembers. He's running away, going to the country side, to his mother.

The truck was slowly stopping and Chanyeol looked at the man, not getting a thing. "Any problem?" He asked, the man shook his head lightly.

"No, of course not" Chanyeol sighed, somehow relieved, he knows that maybe the vampires will try to track him down, if they find out where he's going, he might not be able to run away, it's too late now. "Well, I'm gonna take a piss, would you like to come?" the guy pointed at the wooded place at the side.

"Ah no, I'm fine" He shook his head.

"Come on, we still have some land to go, I won't stop in case you need it later"

Chanyeol wasn't feeling like it, also he feels pretty tired after all the turmoil to leave, but he decided he could just try, he can' t afford asking more from this man later.

"Okay"

The place isn't a forest, but is full of wild plants, the guy even alerts him that some may sting or cause allergies  if in contact with skin. Finding a place Chanyeol stopped and undone his belt and zipper to do his business, finishing really quick and fixing himself back, he was about to turn when he felt it, it made him froze, all his body giving him alerts, the man was touching him, his shoulders from his back, Chanyeol knew he's screwed. "Well, now that we're here" the whisper in his ear made him sick, the fake soft tone made his stomach roll. "I think we can use just a little bit more of time, what do you think, huh??"

Chanyeol felt like fainting, it's suddenly so uncomfortably hot _"Please"_ he tried, but his voice barely was out, Chanyeol closed his eyes, he knows he won't be able to fight this man, he's so weak and he knows any harsh movement will bring him to the floor, he wants to cry. The image of Kyungsoo appears in Chanyeol's mind, but that makes him cry harder, _he left_ Kyungsoo, he's a coward, he only screws things up.

"Don't be like this, honey" the man turned him around, Chanyeol couldn't look at his face, so he closed his eyes, "It'll be quick, I promise"

"Please, no" Chanyeol cried.

Soon Chanyeol was being dragged around, trying with everything he have to fight the man, but he feels so weak, his visions turns dark one or other time. He tried to use his voice to yell for help, tried to pull himself away from the man.

"Stop this, fucking fag" the man yelled "Isn't like you never took it up the ass, bet you'll love it" one movement from him and Chanyeol was on the floor, coughing, unable to get up, the boy still cried and the man rolled his eyes. "Fucking useless" He kicked Chanyeol's side making the boy turn around and hold himself. "Such a fucking waste of time, you look like you'll die already just stay there and do it alone"

Alone in the hard floor, Chanyeol cried to himself. Everything went wrong, he's all wrong, he's weak, he wished he wasn't weak.

_"I'm sorry"_ He whispered, apologizing to everyone, every single person who cared and he did that.

This time he didn't sleep, when he mostly needed he stayed wide awake, in pain and lonely. He wishes this stop soon, whatever way it is, whatever comes next with the rain that is forming in the heavy dark clouds that he can see right now,  it'll be welcomed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truck part was rushed, I know, but when I got on this part my arm really hurts, so I had to rush so i can finish it. Hope you could enjoy it though <33  
> any mistake you can tell me too~
> 
> see ya next time.


End file.
